Star Wars: War of the Gods
by Lucifer 00
Summary: After vanishing 10 years ago from Earth, Harry Potter was raised in a unknown galaxy during the Second Galactic Civil War. Now a Sith Knight with power over the Magic Force, he will return and shake the world down to its knees. Check note at last chapter
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**Prologue**

153 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent 'Africa'

Bill Weasely stared at the sight in front of him. Not four meters away from him a boy, maybe 16 or 17 years old was apparently reading the symbols that no one else had a clue meant. The teenager was dressed in a black trouser with a belt wrapped around his waist, and a shirt decorated with a strange symbol. There was also a long cylinder hanging from the belt with a red button in the middle. From what Bill could tell, the kid had long black hair tied in a simple ponytail and had very pale skin, as if it had seen very little light in a longer time.

The boy shook his head as he brushed his hand on the symbol. "Very clever Ra, a shielded location to hide your treasure, how like you horde it for yourself. I think I will thank the Yuuzhan Vong for killing you before you could destroy the True Empire's defense Network."

Bill fingered his wand, just to be safe. He knew nothing about this guy and he had just read an entire wall of symbols that his team of 12 crack wizards couldn't even decipher or read. But he couldn't prevent himself when the researcher inside of him blurted out "Excuse, but can you read that? How, what spell did you use?"

The guy turned and Bill saw a silver mask covering his face, two upside down semi-circle for eye holes that glowed red. His mouth was covered with a cowl, and none of this had been there a moment ago. Bill couldn't help but recognize the similarities of this guys mask to the one the Death Eater's wore. "Of course, Lord Sidious preferred to teach the language of the Massassi in his Holocron."

Bill's hands tensed around his want, reflex action. "Um, no offense, but who are you? And again, what spell did you use?" The boy's eye holes flashed a darker red as he spoke. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I insulted you, I just, ah, I just wanted to-"

The figure's right hand twitched and Bill felt his mouth slowly closed and he felt his mind go hazy. He couldn't tell if he was doing it by his own or if the other guy was doing it. In reality, the other man has closed him. "You will not remember my face and nor will you remember this place. You will forget those two facts and you will go to another site." Bill nodded almost dumbly. "Now, I release you."

Bill shook his head and groaned. "Uh, what just happened?" He blinked once and twice again. Then he remembered, excluding what had been erased from his mind by the man. "Uh, who are you?"

"I," he drawled, voice distorted, "I am Lord Darth Aion, Son of the Emperor of the True Empire." His voice also seemed magnified. "I have answered your question, now answer your own."

Bill gulped. He had a feeling he didn't want to make this guy mad. He didn't know why but it was a feeling, a strong feeling. "Oh right. I'm Billy Weasely. I'm a curse breaker and archeologist working for Gingotts." He didn't feel the need to explain what a curse breaker was and what Gingotts was. He knew, like he knew not to make him angry, he was a wizard. How he didn't know, but really he didn't actually care for it. "Ah, you said that Ra was dead, killed – you mean the Egyptian Sun God Ra, right?"

Aion laughed cruelly. "You may call him the 'Sun God' yet Ra are no God, nor more than I am. He is a man like us yet he does not have my power. I am close to a God as you can get. His death occurred two years ago in your time, one year in galactic standard. Renegade Yuuzhan Vong killed him and his followers before Krayt or Fel could destroy him. The True Empire of Fel is currently assimilating the eons of data and artifacts he had acquired during stasis." He waved his hand over the wall and, to his shock, it began to open.

The wall rose to the ceiling, dust shaking off it as Aion and he watched, Aion calm and the Weasely dumbfounded. Further shocked he was the variety of cylinders like Aion's and strange body armor. He also saw rounded square like pads in clear boxes and a square machine, the size of his palm. "So Ra decided to put his most trinkets and discovery here," he said as he stepped forward.

He raised his hand and everything began to float in midair like the levitation spell, floating out of the room. "Ra may have been an excellent commander, but to leave his discoveries is a fool's choice. It is my mission to make sure these do not fall to the wrong hands, they will essential if my Master is to regain control of his Empire again."

Then he snapped his fingers and the artifacts vanished. Bill was awestruck but the scientist in him was outraged. "What did you do?" He asked furiously, "You just stole priceless magical artifacts! This is a crime against the Ministry of Magic, I can have you arrested!"

Aion laughed and Bill saw his hand finger the metal cylinder. Now that he thought about, it looked like a big wand of some sort. He prepared for a battle. Then before Bill realized, Aion had vanished. He shook his head and pulled out his wand. "Dumbledore will want to know about this."

**Two years later**

Darth Aion placed his silver mask over his head, opening his eyes as he felt the familiar coldness sweep over his face. A cowl lowered from the inner part of the mask and wrapped itself around his face, covering what skin was bare. The Sith Lord paced on the bridge.

He knew the journey would take long but he didn't know _how _long it would have taken. On his flagship _The Core_, it only took 5 days to get to the planet, a million light years per days. However, with his fleet, it was taking much longer. He had left the planet of Bastion two weeks ago, and he was still traveling In Hyperspace. Of course they could have left earlier but the Emperor had been adamant to letting the entire Fleet join him.

He had argued of course. He still remembered that argument; it was not even a month ago.

"_But why must we send the entire Fleet Lord Emperor Fel?" Aion asked, his hand crossed over his chest as the Emperor of the True Empire sat on his simple throne. "The Imperial Fleet has only 3000 vessels within its heart and only 1000 in reserves. I have told you again, the natives of the planet and the surrounding systems do not have the technology to deal with Imperial weapons. A mere 20 ships, Devastator or even Executer will strike fear into their hearts."_

_The Emperor shook his head. He rose and tapped the holographic table between them and a model of the entire True Navy appeared miniaturized of course. "Aion, I have trained you since I found years ago. You have made great strides for us since you discovered the caches of the Time Lord Ra, but this is a war we do not you're your help on."_

_The words stabbed the Sith Lord in his heart. Emperor Fel had raised him as a child and as an Imperial Knight. When he became Sith he accepted it and helped him in his studies. He had always allowed him to help in the war against the Galactic Alliance and the Sith Empire, but to deny him aide was murder. Did the Emperor, a man he secretly considered to be Father, no longer want him? He put his shock in words. _

"_That is not the case," Fel said gently, "You know the state of the galactic affairs, what you have done. You killed most of the Sith Lords and only power hungry Sith rule the old Imperial systems. They would rather waste ships and men on each other than fight us. Those EG-Class Hyperdrive you discovered provide us the means of expanding the True Empire. _

"_The Star Forge, that ancient Shipyard you control, had provided the ships we need to win. You have also given us another advantage over the Sith – Battle Droids and Armor. With your recapture of Kamino in the Outer Rim we have a supply of cloned Stormtroopers to supply the legions. In all but name, the True Empire has already regained control."_

_Still, he wouldn't give up. He was about to speak when Fel's gaze turned as hard as Mandalorian Iron. "The discussion is over Lord," he said, "Return to your ship, prepare the EG- Hyperdrive. The beginning of the second colonization effort is now beginning."_

He was still unsure about having the entire fleet with him. But perhaps it would be worth it when he arrived with the entire Dark Core Fleet arrived, a 1070 fleet of the most advanced Star Destroyers in the galaxy orbiting the planet. The looks and cries of fear would be amusing.

"How much longer?" Aion snapped at an officer. The midlevel officer showed no fear at his temper. This Aion knew. Many had believed him to be a Sith Lord like Vader or the Emperor. On the contrary he was not as harsh, only in the face of a mistake that should never have happened.

"No more than a few hours Lord Aion," The officer snapped, "The Fleet is beginning to slow down for Real Space Access. Shall I prepare the TIE Hunters for their scout missions once we exit Hyperspace?"

Aion waved his hand. "There is no need. The planet we are visiting has barely left its own system. They are no technological threat, they never will be. However, your idea has its merits. Make a scan of the target planet and if they are at Tier 5 of the technological scale launch the Hunters."

The officer saluted and returned to his station. Aion was pleased, a switch from the attitude he bore since the first seven days passed. True the planet didn't have a threat that could challenge _The Core _in terms of technological scale, they only the population of a planet in the Outer Rim. But the other races that occupied the systems in the galaxy, now that was the issue….

He had encountered only one of their ships, no bigger than 500 meters in length that he mistook it as a scout ship. He later found out, when he had mapped out the size of the average sized galaxy, that it was the race's main attack vessel. He had his doubts they would be able to withstand even a hundred year old Victory II class Star Destroyer.

However they had at least 5 years to advance. Perhaps they had increased their power. He had also encountered another race that was far superior. Although he had not met them in battle, he had hacked into their databanks. The technology he had discovered was amazing. Most of the technology they had recovered from the caches of Ra outmatched the Sith Empire but this race of aliens had outmatched the Lord's weapons. Pulse lasers and powerful shields, technology capable of healing a man from death and beams of light that could send a squad worth of Stormtroopers to any area!

It had taken a year for the entire Imperial Navy to be upgraded but once they did an Imperial Star Destroyer matched the power of a Super Star Destroyer. And a Super Star Destroyer had the power of a Death Star! Of course Krayt's Navy could win a battle by sheer number. But that was when he had been still alive. He had killed the Sith Lord in the battle for Wayland.

Still, he felt no worries. If the highly advanced aliens were hostile he had a fleet of weapons equal to their own. His mind secured with that knowledge, not that he really needed it, and he retreated to his quarters and meditated. He took deep breaths and sat still for the hours that went passed.

He felt the minds of the soldiers and engineers and officers onboard the massive 25 kilometer long ship operate or lounge around. His subconscious spread as he tapped into every mind and read the thoughts before he pulled out in disgust as his actions. He may be a Sith Lord but he had his limits on where he was allowed to use his power.

Finally the few hours remaining flew past.

"Exit Hyperspace, return to normal space," Captain Tschel ordered. The man did not notice the Sith Lord approaching from behind. "Prepare to scan the planet and contact SSD _Imperator. _Have his group take defensive positions in case of a possible attack."

"That will not be necessary Captain," Aion said silkily, "There is no force capable of stopping us. Focus on the scan though I doubt we will encounter Tier-"

A Lieutenant from the lower right portside crew walked up to two. He looked a bit hesitant. "Uh Sir, we may have a problem." Aion glared at the man and his masks eye's flared blood red for the interruption. "The scan just came back. We've found a Class 7 Wormhole generator on one of the mainland's known as 'America' as well as various Force Users scattered across the globe, most concentrated in nations known as 'China' and 'India' and 'America.'"

Aion was furious. Not that the planet had advanced, but his intelligence was so out dated. Other than his skills with a lightsaber and tactical brilliance, he prided himself on keeping his intelligence report up-to-date. A faulty report always resulted in death and defeat. He had learned that when he led a fleet into battle against Krayt, early in his training. He had used data four months old and had lost 5 of his 8 Peallon class Star Destroyers and both his Imperial Star Destroyers.

"Launch a wing of TIE Hunter's." he ordered, "Engage cloaking shields and raise full shields at maximum power." His eyes flared brightly. "Order the Fleet to formation box Captain. We will be on the defensive until the fighters return."

Then he turned to the Captain. "Repeat the orders and approach me in my room once we have a COMPLETE and PRACTICAL report. I do not want and errors or anything left out. If they have ships then I want to know everything about them – If they have blasters I want to see how strong. If they have even an Interstellar Empire then I want to know – everything."

And with that, he returned back to his quarters.

Two hours passed before the Hunters returned with their data and, to his relief, he had been mistaken. The planet wasn't as advanced as the Class 7 Wormhole generator on America had been. Most were at advanced industrial stage, at the dawn of blaster technology. They also detected an unconfirmed building under a small bunker in what was called 'New Mexico' that Captain Tschel had proposed to be a land based Shipyard.

"Which, if they have any ships," he muttered to himself as reviewed one of the data pads, "would be well hidden and hard to find – Impressive I have to admit, beyond any Imperial mind to think of it. Let us see if they will make any communication, our sensors did detect primitive satellites and early class shuttles."

There was no need for the entire fleet to remain over the system, Aion thought to himself. The Force sensitive's that populated the planet would be useful once, and if, the people of the planet accepted alien life. Perhaps it would be better if he showed them he was human. Yes, common practice always showed that other human races accepted alien races with another human race.

Suddenly he felt a disturbance, a fairly weak presence of dark side on an island to the north of the planet. It was pathetic to his power even when he did not use it to full use, but to the Force Users on the planet it would be as if it was a Sith Lord fighting a Jedi Padawan. "There is also a sense of failed immortality, one that has detached them from the Unified Force," he muttered, "This presence may be able to use the Force, but cannot join it when death beckons."

Then, out of nothing, alarms blared across the ship, dulled by the thick doors of his quarters. The Captain raced out of the room towards the bridge, back to where he belonged. Instead of running, he keyed the bridge. "Lord Aion to the bridge, what is the status of the Fleet? What is going on?"

Captain Tschel's voice replied back. "Sensors indicate a small vessel, 300 meters in length approaching us at 1100 miles. It appears to be a scout ship, threat level is very low." He paused and continued as he read a message. "Lord Aion, the ship is hailing us. Shall I put them on a separate channel?"

Aion didn't hesitate. "Put them through, I wish to hear them." They weren't the ships he had encountered before, they were smaller with a basic design and made out of a different metal. The design, he noticed, was compact and seemed to waste no space. It was unlike his Star Destroyers that were thousand meters long and had only half of the weapons its size could use.

"This is Captain Lionel Pendergast of the USAF Prometheus Battle Cruiser," a gruff voice spoke, "Pull your ships back and tell me your intentions or prepare to be fired on."

The authoritative voice reminded him of Fel. But Aion narrowed his eyes, a dimming of the red glow, and replied back. "This is Lord Aion of the Devastator class Super Star Destroyer _Devastator. _My ship is 22 kilometers long and bears superior technology to your own. But the presence of my fleet is not a threat to you. No, we have come a long way here and I wish to speak to the leader of your planet – reply."

There was a pause and the 'Captain Pendergast's' voice came back. "No hostile intentions? That sounds too good to be true. Pull back now or be fired upon – this is a warning."

"I repeat," Aion said in a darker voice, "I have come on peaceful -"

"My Lord, they have launched missiles!"

Aion quickly raised the shields, spreading his mind out to control the minds of those operating the shields generators as 6 missiles struck the shields where the bridge was. A wave of gold splashed in front of him, the missiles exploding on them with no harm. "Return fire," he snarled, "lower power, forward Pulse Lasers, and do not pierce their shields – only overload it."

Aion smirked as the forward pulse beam radiated a deep blue color and then fired, turning dull as its power was drained. The beam impacted the golden color that his ships had and then evaporated. One more lance was fired and then the shields failed, the beam nearly gutting the ship as it was deactivated. "Do you see our real power," he said, "we come with peaceful intentions – respond."

The man's voice came, softer than before. "Oh my god… Alright you can come – but leave your oversized ships out of our system and meet us in the White House – I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

A quick check confirmed this. It was impossible to miss the big White Building in such a large city. "Contact Grand Admiral Herro and have him prep a Transport with a selection of the 501st Legion. You are to command the ship for the moment Captain while I meet their leaders."

The Captain gave a salute to him and snapped his legs. "You honor me with such a position," he declared, "I will not fail you."

Aion fingered his saber. "Of course you won't."

**Little Hangington, Magical Britain**

What was once Tom Riddle held his head as a sudden burst of pain ripped apart his mind. It was painful, a Crucio a hundred times stronger that he had not felt such pain in a while. His followers, the members of his Inner Circle stared at him in fear and confusion.

His most prestigious Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy raised his head. "My Lord," he said in a feeble voice, "are you at best?"

Voldemort glared at the man with his burning red eyes. "Crucio!" He smiled as the man cringed and howled in pain. After 10 seconds of a decades worth of pain he let go. "Contact our allies," he hissed, "Harry Potter has returned with an army loyal to himself."

**Scotland, Hogwarts School, Magical Britain**

An old man with a long snowy beard and small wire frame glasses was sitting at a large desk in the headmaster's officer of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The office was dotted with various devices that suddenly whirred or spun and in the corner stood a metal stand atop which sat a stunning red and gold phoenix, the firebird shivered, much like a human when exposed to a Dementor.

Albus Dumbledore looked up in concern he to having sensed the disturbance, Albus Dumbledore was an old man even for a wizard and he was feeling all 167 of his years. 'That didn't feel like Tom and it was much too powerful. That's the last thing I need. If only I had dealt with Tom sooner, now the only person who can defeat once and for all is Harry Potter has been missing for the last twenty-six years.'

Turning once again to the latest reports on the Death Eater raids, he began to read. It was very fortunate; the war had been locked into something of a stalemate.

Neither side had made any significant headway in over the last six years. Voldemort was not often seen on his raids, but when he was the battle quickly ended in favor of the Death Eaters. When he was not present, the battle went against the Death Eaters more often than not.

He was pulled away from the latest report when a small mirror that was resting on the right side of his desk started to pulse emitting a soft glow of light and pulsed almost like a heart beat.

Albus just stared at the gilded mirror for a moment in wonder before he realized the implications. Harry Potter had returned Albus quickly activated his pendant to summon the Order of the Phoenix. The boy had to be found before he could vanish again like ten years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

Chapter One

**153 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent of North America (United States), White House, Washington D.C.**

"What a quaint little place," Herro said, his well mannered white beard watching as the city grew. "Very clean, organized," Herro complimented as they approached the place, "very much like the capital of the Sith Empire. It is like Bastion but on a much smaller scale."

Aion nodded grudgingly. "Indeed."

The Nu-class Imperial Shuttle dropped into complete view of the vast city; at least, it would have if the people could have seen it. Like most of what he had discovered by pillaging Ra's caches, he had learned how to add basic yet effective Cloaking technology.

Most of his ships had them, the Devastator classes anyway. It was yet one more advantage over the False Empire and he had a hundred of the modern Super Star Destroyers left over with Fel. He had studied the planet and learned that the planet was still fractured with politics and borders and religion. He also learned hat the 'USAF' ship was the only of its kind and on par with the other pyramid ships he had met long ago.

The USAF, he also learned, stood for United States Air Force which was apparently the dominant force with the most powerful military. He was not surprised to hear that he would be meeting their president – a Henry Hayes and some other delegates who had detected his ship with basic satellites. "Remember," he hissed, "make a good example, make sure your energy shields are equipped and are on low power. They use projectiles but that does not make them weak – or must I remember the Battle of Endor from Old Empire?"

The Stormtroopers and the Admiral shook their head.

By now they were hovering above the big White House, a crowd of men and woman standing in font of the building. Sensors also indicated 30 men hiding in some areas around them, bodyguards perhaps. "Make sure we cannot be seen by others and lower the cloak."

Aion felt the shock and confusion from the gathers, overflowing emotions as the shuttle landed. Following proper procedure, the 10 white armored Stormtroopers marched out with their Rifles on shoulder. Then the Grand Admiral walked out with his two Imperial Crimson Guards.

Finally he walked out; making sure his armor was barely visible on his dark robe, carefully hiding his weapon. He made a bend and tilted his head toward a man in a dark blue suit with white hair and an elderly but fierce look. "I presume you to be Mr. President Hayes, Lord of the Empire of America?"

The man had a strange look on his face. "Call me Mr. President," he said, "America is not an Empire, just a country."

Aion's eyes glowed brighter at his mistake. Of course America wasn't an Empire, but it had many of the same principles of the True Empire he had merely assumed it was an Empire. "Forgive – a mistake I will not make again. I was told we would meet a few others – I presume these are the people?"

The Mr. President nodded. "Yes, these are the ambassadors that the countries who know about 'something in space.' These ambassadors are from Britain, Russia and China. " Aion knew that the first country was from 'Europe,' the second and third in 'Asia.' "Right, let's talk in my office."

"Stand down," the Lord said to the Stormtroopers, "stand next to the ship, and follow me Herro."

Bowing slightly the Grand Admiral followed. "My, my, much more colorful that your office my Lord," Herro commented as they entered what the people of this planet called 'the oval office.'

Taking a seat, Aion soon discover the discomfort of sitting in a chair with his cape and lightsaber. His face, if they were able to see it, flushed with embarrassment as he removed the weapon and his cape. However, without his cape, everyone in the room was now able to see his armor.

Forged from Mandalorian iron they had bought from a Mandalorion on Mandalore a few years ago, it covered his chest with a single gem stuck near the neck, gauntlets, and leg guards. The armor was impervious to all types of blaster shots and could even block a lightsaber, that that it was needed since these people barely were on the road to creating a laser based weapon.

The leader called Hayes was the first to stop gawking at the armor. "That's a nice suit you go there," he said, "What's it for?"

Aion tilted his head sideways: "For combat of course Mr. President. Where I am from we were involved in a war that has destroyed thousands if not millions of lives already. This armor is a rare mineral that it impervious to our standard weapons and even more. Only those soldiers such as myself, the Imperial Knights, the Emperor, or the Mandalore's can wear it.

"What war, are you fighting the Goa'uld too?" A man asked who, by the planet's standard, a high ranking officer, a General. Aion tilted his head in confusion – who were the Goa'uld? He voiced his question. Everyone looked at him confusion or in shock, suspicion on some.

"If would please explain gentlemen?" Herro asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited.

"Well, the Goa'uld is the major power in the galaxy," Hayes started, "I don't know too much but I do know something's. A thousand or so years ago they came to Earth and posed as Gods, taking our people off the planet and spreading them across their Empire as slaves. Eventually we rebelled and they forgot about us. However a few years ago we made contact through an artifact and killed one of their leaders who were the God of the Sun Ra."

'_Perhaps then Ra met another Ra or took his place,_' Aion thought at the news. He had no idea there had been another Ra in this galaxy.

"Later one of their leaders attacked us with some troops and we restarted the program which helped us defeat Ra. Ra was their Supreme System Lord and when he died the other System Lords are fighting for power. Still, there are other threats in the galaxy. They're just the most powerful because they control most of the galaxy and its people."

Then another of the men, a man with the rank Colonel and named Chekov spoke with an accent that he learned to be Russian in the European continent. "With the introductions out of the way," he said bluntly, "How are you in war without being at war with the Goa'uld?"

Aion smiled behind his mask. "Ah, you see this is the fascinating part. A decade or two ago, our time is different from yours, the True Empire discovered a cache of secret weapons and technology that had been collected from a man known as Ra who I thought to have become the Ra you know of. Amongst them was a technology called an EG-Hyperdrive, a remarkable piece of technology. Our Hyperdrive systems are fast and are able to cross the entire galaxy within minutes. What we found, to say in a few words, we discovered Extra-galactic Hyperdrive technology and we are from another galaxy."

Everyone was in shock. "You're from another galaxy?" Hayes whispered, "Is that even possible, is that why you're here?"

"In a manner of speaking," Aion said, "the war I mentioned is a Galactic Civil War, the second one to be precise. The Emperor of my Empire once ruled nearly all save the wild zones of the galaxy. Then, under the manipulations of Sith Lords the Empire was split in two. However, recently with the 'accidental Deaths' of many of the higher up Sith Lords, the True Empire has recently begun to assimilate what systems it had lost. We have come to spread Imperial prestige and order to the galaxies, bring upon peace and security."

"Ah hah, I knew it!" A man shouted suddenly, rising to his feet. "I told you Mr. President- they've come to conquer! That's why they brought all those ships with them!"

Aion made a fist with his hand and the man grimaced, clutching his throat as he had trouble breathing. Then, as soon as he let his hand loose, the man relaxed and gasped for breath. "And you are?" Aion hissed.

"Robert Kinsley," he said pompously, "I'm the Vice President of the Untied States – I know about your little operation you scum." Aion was taken back by the accusation presentenced. "There's only one reason why someone would be bring a thousand ships and that's to take over!"

Herro, who had been sitting in the side lines, stood up. "We resent that," he said in a mannered voice, "My Lord does not come to conquer but to help. He see's potential in your people and has come to help. When he came before he had 12 of his ships with him capable of destroying your planet but he did not – rather he waited to bring his forces here to help. We come to offer you to be a vassal of the Galactic Empire, a colony of sorts."

"But that would make us weak," one of them protested.

"Perhaps in other eyes," Aion smoothed out, "but we will give you basic technology to increase your power. Eventually we will maintain a bare garrison here later in the future when you are able enough to fight."

Hayes looked at the rest of them as they considered and nodded. "Alright then," he said, "The United States, France, Britain, China and Russia accept your proposal – Earth will become a Vassal of your Empire."

Aion smiled behind his mask as he bowed and took his leave

"So what do we do now?" Herro asked as they entered the bridge of his flagship again, "You have completed your mission, the people are now vassals of the Empire, what is your order?"

Aion pointed to the planet. "The planet has many Force Users; many who are barely trained yet possess their own type of control however primitive. However they will be a secondary concern – our first is to secure our position in the galaxy and to help these people advance. To do that, we must learn their capability of controlling a wormhole."

Herro nodded. Not even the Empire, with all of the technology it had acquired, been able to control a wormhole without a massive Gravity Well Generator. Only one had been built and that one was beyond any mind to control. However it had been lost a hundred years ago and had been impossible to recreate.

"And the Star Forge?" Herro asked, "What of the ultimate Shipyard?"

"It will remain in the Rakata system," Aion said at the mention of the massive orbital shipyard, "Knight Gradel will maintain it with his escort and is virtually untouchable with the two Fleet guarding it. However, through the Forge I have created a smaller version twice the size of a Star Destroyer. While it will not be as powerful as the true Forge it will arrive in this galaxy in a week or two."

Herro smiled. Beside his master's discoveries, leadership, and power, the Star Forge was one of the reasons the Empire had won so much space. Within a month after Aion had discovered it he had produced 400 Peallon Star Destroyers and, with the files stored on it, designed the new Super Star Destroyer class.

"Where will we be going?"

"Contact the rest of the fleet," Aion continued, "land near a hospitable planet away from the eyes of the humans here, no less than 50 light-years. We will build our outpost there."

"And then what, when our base is created?" Herro asked curiously.

Aion activated a holo pad Herro hadn't seen in his hand. "We will activate the cloning labs we discovered on Wayland and Kamino. We have enough soldiers and the 501st will act as our main attack/defense force. We will not follow the acts of our human brothers here and create shipyards underground. We will follow protocol and create orbital shipyards.

"Once that is completed any non essential personal will go planet side. While I do not want to stay in this galaxy for long since our purpose is to merely help and show the power of the Empire, I want at least one system or two to be Imperial colonies for future citizens."

Herro bowed and relayed the order to the ships command Fq. Then, after they took formation in a packed into a box formation, they, like one well oiled machine, the 1000 ship Dark Core Fleet jumped into Hyperspace.

A hundred miles away, the USAF Ship _Prometheus _watched with a bit of shock as the massive fleet jumped away. "Contact SG-1," Pendergast said, "tell them that our little friends have a giant fleet."

**Scotland, Hogwarts School, Magical Britain**

"Severus calm down I have good news." Albus said, eyes twinkling as his spy in the Death Eater ranks ran in. The pale faced man glared daggers at the old man as he clapped his hands to begin the meeting. D

"Headmaster now isn't the time," Severus gasped, "Potter's back and according to the Dark Lord he has an army with him. The Dark Lord literally collapsed in the middle of a meeting when he stood up, that's what he said."

"Well indeed that was what I called this meeting about Harry Potter has returned."

Murmuring broke out in excitement. Everyone, at least both the Death Eaters and the Order, knew about the Prophecy concerning the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord. Finally after so long their savior would rid them of the Darkest Lord to have ever existed! "What is the dark lord planning to do about it?" Albus asked.

"After he made the announcement, the Dark Lord explained he had done a ritual to look at some of Potter's memories. But Potter used his magic destroyed the ritual's connection in a matter of seconds.

"From what the Dark Lord informed us Potter doesn't use a wand at all," he continued, "completely wandless magic, and goes by the name Aion now. He says Potter is part of some order I think he called it the Sith, the Dark lord wants to open channels of talk with the Sith something about the kind of power they wield. Also the Dark Lord has become very interested in the Ziggurats of the ancient magical empire of the Sumerians as well as the Pyramids the Mayan Empire built."

"Indeed did he say why?" asked Albus in his best grandfatherly voice.

"He said the Sith buildings were similar he probably is going to try and seek them out."

"Well then we must find Harry."

Pulling out his hand, Severus cast a memory viewer charm in front of everyone and removed one of his memories from his head. "The Dark Lord shared few of the memories but he focused on this the most." In front of them a figure in a black robe stood in front a dozen figures in a variety of clothing, some in heavy robes or armor, or in skimpy clothing for the two females that were there.

Suddenly a silver beam ignited in the robed man's hands, a man who Albus realized to be Harry, and lunged forward. The other figures used crimson blades and attacked Harry. But before they could even meet the memory faded away.

"That was when Potter broke the connection," Severus said, "Rabastan hypothesizes these blades are actually magic given solid form, seeing as one blade will block another but do not seem to be repelled by any other force or so the Dark Lord said."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**153 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, on continent of North America (United States), Stargate Command**

"Ah Major Carter it is a pleasure to meet you," Aion said smoothly as the pair of armed guards left him. He picked her hand and kissed it through his mask, causing her to blush. Aion smiled behind his mask at the reaction. "Those research papers your government has provided us was very interesting, we never thought to harness a stable wormhole to travel between planets. The fact that another race more powerful than yours created the machine has not diluted my interest.

"And likewise your notes on hyperspace travel and those powerful energy weapons were very interesting," she replied. "The _Prometheus _doesn't have that many energy weapons. In fact, its main weapon is 12 Missile Launchers. Once we learn how the weapons work our ship will be stronger than ever.

"Ah the exchange of research papers the first signs of Nerd love," Muttered Jack sarcastically.

Carter flushed as Aion grabbed her hand and bowed. "Sir," she sputtered.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Colonel?" Aion said cheekily, wrapping his gloved arms around her waist. He didn't mean to seduce the woman, just enjoying the little taunt to the Colonel for the comment.

Jack stammers, "Uh no." But Aion saw the daggers the man was glaring at him, and removed his arm from the red faced Major. The three of them talked about the new technologies they would share.

The True Empire, for example, would receive the plans for the Naquadah generator which, apparently, nearly all of the planets in the Home Galaxy had, and the humans here would receive the plans for Plasma beams (the original design of Pulse Laser) and the Hyperdrive. While some may have not considered it a fair trade, Aion knew it was. Beside, they were allowing him to study some of their other technology to see for any improvements, the Ring Transporters being the most interesting of all, at least to him.

Finally 12 minutes passed when many officers, most technicians with a number of ranking officials walked in. Aion counted all of the heads within two seconds – 34 personal. That was the full house, as the Americans had often said when he saw a few of his officers playing one of their 'Poker' Games. "Good then we shall proceed, with the briefing. My fleet arrived in orbit around Earth, and not too soon later we made contact with the United States Battlecruiser Prometheus.

"We have come to an agreement, an exchange; we will study the Stargate, cloaking and ring technology in exchange for assistance in developing starship technology as well as side-by-side research in star fighter design. I can't offer you immediate state of the art Imperial weapons but as a gesture I have begun to construct a number of your Battle Cruisers which will become operational within a few months. We will have certain Imperial technology added on but the majority will be unchanged. We do not know much of the function of your ships, but we have done the best we could do and I will wish to know what is missing once the ships arrive.

"I have also called for a small group of Pre-Galactic War era ships that, while not in service anymore, will be considerably more powerful than your own. The first of these will be a Consular Space Cruiser. It was used a thousand years ago but we have built some for your use. They're 80 meters smaller than your current ships but they will possess complete Imperial technology, making them as strong or stronger once they arrive. They carry consumables for two years and can be refitted for any purpose. They need only a crew of 8 to maintain total systems and, if configured to carry troops, can carry a hundred or so. But Starfighters such as your own they can only carry little over a squadron in your terms."

Everyone nodded in appreciation. "The configuration of weapons, what do you mean by that?" Someone asked.

Aion produced a small disk from his pocket and threw it on the floor. Instantly a holographic image of the ship appeared. It was shaped like a hammer but had more angles and was painted red. "They are traditionally peace keeping vessels and the red color indicates diplomats. For your purpose we have removed the color for the gray tone. The configuration of weapons can make it any time of ship class you could want. However, because of your limited knowledge of our weapons we have made the ships, as you would say, a Jack-of-all-trade's."

Another person, a woman this time by the pitch of her voice, spoke. "How many of these ships are you bringing? You said you were building us a couple of 303's,' how many ships are you giving us?"

"The '303's' as you said will number to 4 ships. The Consular Cruisers will number 9. We cannot offer more because we are still fighting our own war even though it is beginning to end." He paused for any more questions and continued on. "The second type of vessel we will offer is a Carrack Strike Cruiser. They are the modern version of a Consular but are strictly either an attack ship or escort. They will carry laser cannons that will match the weapons of your 'Goa'uld' and Ion Cannons which can easily disable the shields off one of a Goa'uld ship since a few shots are strong enough to take the shields of a Star Destroyer."

He took a deep breath and continued on. "They are fast ships, capable of going up 200 000 miles per second in space. They are also Hyperspace capable and using our version which will out match yours until you add our technology to your fleet of ships. They need only a crew of two to adequately manage basic systems but unlike the other vessel will require a 1000 personal to maintain all of its systems. However they can carry nearly 200. But because of their use as attack ships, they have a rack that is used to drop our fighters into battle. With modifications we can accommodate the rack to suite your fighters. We cannot, though, remove the rack."

The Major Cater voiced a concern. "The crew complements that type of ship will need-"

"-is why I am only requesting 2 of these ships to be sent. They will be a test to see if you will want the ship. I am also proposing to have perhaps a few TIE Hunters to be lent to you. They are much faster than your '302's' and are armed with miniature Pulse Lasers. But their main weapons are the laser cannons stationed on their, as you would say, 'wings.' I have shown you my part. However I do not know much about the other races except for one I encountered before."

Carter smiled as Aion took a seat in front, cape fluttering, and stepped through the hologram, the image hazing as she walked past. Aion waved his hand and the holo-gram faded away.

"Yes. The Goa'uld is a malevolent race; they have created a large Empire that spans most of the galaxy." An Image of a Goa'uld pyramid ship appeared on a 'White Board' in front of them. The image was clear but nothing to a hologram. "This is a Goa'uld Mothership, like your Strike Cruisers I guess. But it can carry thousands of troops, and it is capable of orbital bombardments. The ruling class of the Goa'uld known as the System Lords operates fleets containing dozens of these vessels if not more." Carter explained and continued on to describe the Alkesh and Death Gliders, and then went on to describe the Jaffa, the Tollan, the Nox, the Asgard, and the Alterans among a few.

Aion flexed his fingers, the leather 'squeaking.' The Mothership's were similar to an Imperial Star Destroyer, the first and second version in terms of troop complement and squadrons. The Death Gliders caught his interest because of their speed, almost as fast as an old TIE Interceptor. However they were outclassed by the TIE Hunters and the recent TIE Seekers he had designed since they arrived in this galaxy.

Still, he didn't know what made these ships as swift in space as their design had the limitations to make them slower than they were. Once he found out he would incorporate their design then he could increase his fighter speed, which, based on the speed a Seeker went, was extremely fast.

Another interesting thing was the fact that the Asgard was apparently the race he had learned the Pulse Lasers and experimental Particle Beam. He would have to keep that fact secret, everything a secret. Most of the technology onboard his fleet was possibly Asgard in origin.

He would lie of course, say that they where weapons he had discovered in a cache. But based on the frail bodies these creatures had, he felt very little threat. Still, he felt a bit of pity for these gray-skinned creatures. They were a race whose linage was ending.

They were all clones, clones that had a genetic error they could not find. The cloners on Kamino had developed the ability to clone a person's body and insert the brain into it. It would bring him back in a new body. Perhaps he would gain the respect of the Asgard by saving them.

Perhaps of course, then again, perhaps not without payment for the actions if were to do so.

"Now that we are finished," he said as the White Board became white again, "I propose a tour of my flagship. It is a ship I designed my self that followed the shape the Imperial Fleet has used for decades. I have two Nu Shuttles waiting for us, who wants to join me?"

His face hid the near smile as everyone jumped up at the chance. "Major Carter," he said as he slid to the side of the Major, perhaps I could give you a _personal _tour of my vessel?"

Before she could respond though, the Colonel bumped into him. "Ah no thanks," he said gruffly, "She'll be going with the rest of us. No playing favorites here friend, lets go on with the tour."

Aion glared at the man with his red eyes, not realizing that he had, as the humans said on the planet, flirted with the Major.

**Dark Side of the Moon, Super Star Destroyer **_**Devastator **_

The tour, which was supposed to be only an hour long, turned into 4 hours after the various questions and pointing and annoyance the group presented. However he did learn the basic of ring transportation and also learned of the power outage of a NaqGen as Grand Admiral Herro had put it. Two would be enough to power half of the systems of a Super Star Destroyer. With proper modifications to its structure, two would power the entire vessel.

The humans had also discovered his Stormtrooper army, which patrolled the vast corridors of the ship. Unlike the Stormtroopers that Fel had or the Sith had, he used the old Clone War –era armor. It had recognition much easier and also gave each of them a unique look. The armor had been upgraded with stronger alloy and a more updated strength.

He had armor colors added on, not to indicate ranks, but to show which legion they belonged to. Blue was the 501st, Green was the 371st airborne Legion, Red was the 120th Legion and finally Orange was the 95th Armor Support Legion. Of course had more but he had left nearly all of his legions on Bastion. He had a clone chamber with him and he could replace the legions he left behind within a few months.

He had also showed him the rows of TIE Hunters and the TIE Seekers in the hanger Bay. O'Neill had commented on the 'Big Load of Jet's' the ship had. He wondered, briefly, how they would react to the much larger fighter complement of a Peallon Star Destroyer.

"So when do we get these big honk'n ships?" O'Neill asked, his eyes taking everything in.

Aion paused and turned. "You don't. This ship is nearly 23 kilometers in length and 869,000 crew members and 4500 gunners. This ship required more crew than you can offer. The cost of this ship, from Imperial Credits to your USD's would be in the hundreds of quadrillion. We have a galaxy to field these ships – you have only a planet."

O'Neill looked snuffed. "Just asking," he mumbled.

After that no one else asked about his Star Destroyers. However, he could not blame them for the question. He had given them ships that, while would be as if they had gained Star Destroyers, were escort ships for the Imperial Navy. Still, he had at least hoped they would accept it.

"- Which is where our Bridge is," Herro said, leading the group into an elevator (which was meant for a group twice the size) and after a minute entered the bridge. Aion knew the difference between both their ships and the number, but he was briefly amused at the looks on their faces. Aion saw his escorts, 4 Imperial II Star Destroyer ships floating around in front of them.

"Don't bother or touch anyone or anything," Aion warned, "This is my flagship, and I do not want it to be harmed in anyway possible."

Before they could reply the room was bathed in a crimson red and everyone save those used to it covered their ears as alarms blared. "Sir, we are detecting multiple warships approaching from light speed," his Hyperspace Officer announced, "We're detecting 12 warships."

Aion turned to the group behind him. "Are you expecting company?"

"Might be the Asgard," stated O'Neill. However Aion had his doubts about that. His doubts are confirmed when 12 Goa'uld 'Ha'tak's' appeared in front of them. Aion smiled cruelly. This was a perfect time to test how strong these ships were to his own.

Aion probed the minds of the lead craft and smirked as he felt the obvious shock and fear emanating from the leader. The shock was about the size of such ships over the home world of … the Tau'ri? He learned that this was the name these people of Earth had acquired. He also ripped the language of the Goa'uld out of the mind and inserted into his own, instantly acquiring the knowledge on how to speak the language.

"Sir, they've launched fighters."

"Respond in kind," Aion snapped, rising to full height as he took command his ship, "Send out all squadrons and charge Pulse beams. Contact the ISD's _Oblivion, Gorgon, Helios _and _Virtue. _Fire only when I fire. Repeat the order."

He waited until his communication officer relayed the order as lasers impacted on the oval shields of his escorts. "Fire on my mark… you may now fire."

He felt the slight fear being excreted from the group as they saw the weapons that had taken out the shields of their ship attack the Ha'tak's. Their shields held for a second and then the beam passed on through the shield, destroying one ship and then a second. Multiple beams shot out from the escorts and his own as the Goa'uld withered and fell.

"But you can't pass through shields like that," he heard someone mutter and smirked again. Apparently the modifications he had made to the Pulse Lasers were making a huge difference. Of course these shields were weaker than the ones back in the galaxy. He felt a longing to be back in his galaxy, with his father. But he buried that behind and focused.

Of course he felt that to be difficult. He felt the deaths of hundreds onboard those ships and relished it, using it to fuel his power. He was still a Sith Lord, no matter how much he didn't act as it. One ship fired a last volley of lasers randomly before it fell. "All enemy vessels destroyed," an officer from the portside crew pit declared, "three ships have been disabled though."

"Have our Star Destroyers use its tractor beam to bring the ships back here," he ordered calmly, "They will also be gifts to you," he turned to the group behind him and then turned back. "What is the tally on our fighters?"

"Eight were destroyed but all enemy opposition was wiped out. I'm recalling the fighters now… Lord Aion – 8 more Goa'uld Mothership's have arrived. They've sent out their fighters!"

"Fire on count," Aion snapped, "Activate Gravity Well Generators. I do not want anyone to know of our alliance until the time comes." He raised his hand and added, "The Generators disrupt the travel of Hyperspace. Through it, it is impossible to be able to travel in Hyperspace."

Their curiosity satisfied for the moment, Aion watched as the pyramid shaped ships swarmed forward, firing their lasers.

Pulse Lasers skimmed space, the recalled TIE's rushing back to battle. Already 13 fighters had been lost in the sudden attack. He was caught off guard by the speed the ships had, almost as if they were TIE Hunters than capital ships. No ship should have been able to move that fast, the shape and design and angles should have prevented that! "My lord, the shields are down to 67."

"Continue firing!" He snarled, "These creatures will not make fools of us!" He didn't feel the slight fear emanating from his guests at his anger, which was being visibly felt. One Ha'tak exploded as a beam sliced it half; another collided with the _Virtue _and ripped the shields of the Star Destroyer. The ship itself was unharmed though; the Mothership was completely wiped out.

The battle progressed for 3 minutes until only 3 Ha'tak's remained. None of his ships suffered any damage, not counting the disabled shields of the _Virtue. _"We are receiving a transmission – They are requesting surrender."

Aion smiled grimly. The battle had not gone at all as he had wanted it go. The first wave had proved Imperial power but the second had humiliated him. He had lost 45 pilots and one of his ships had lost their shields.

"You did not tell me how fast these ships are Major Carter," Aion said as he stepped in front of the Major.

"Hey, it's not her fault," Jack protested, "she -"

Aion glared at the man and lifted his hand up in the air. Jack shouted as he began to rise in the air. "Do not interrupt me Colonel," he snarled, "I am a Lord, a Knight for the Empire. I have slaughtered entire armies and bombarded entire systems to ash for the Emperor. Do not make the mistake that I won't do it to your planet. You are a special planet – I do not want to destroy such a race that has the power to make the galaxy yours."

Then his hand went limp and Jack fell. "I think," Herro said as he watched, "that we have had enough time. Please, follow me to the bay. I will escort you out."

Jack cleaned imaginary dust off his clothes and grumbled as Carter began to speak to him. Aion could have used the Force to enhance his hearing and listen to what they were saying… but he didn't. As soon as they were gone, he added, "Destroy those ships, and leave no one alive. And bring me those Mothership's. Have the crew wiped out and transport them to the colony. We may learn much about how their ship works."

Shaking his head, he left a message to be given to Herro and left to his private TIE Reaper Experimental Craft Mrk. III. He had to calm down before his anger took him over. Destroying a planet would be fine, perhaps two.


	4. Not a Chapter responses

Most of the story comes from Crown of Ebony, that's my layout but its going to be different

**Most of the story comes from Crown of Ebony, that's my layout but its going to be different. I plan on making Voldemort and Dumbledore reverse their roles, if you know what I mean. I don't see Voldemort as a 'evil wizard' but as a guy who was misunderstood and went a wrong path. Dumbledore and the Ministry… well, Dumbledore is old and the Ministry is corrupt so they ****are ****going to make mistakes, be sure of that. The Government thing, most of them (mostly in Africa and Middle East and some in South America) haven't accepted it. The United States and the other countries involved in the Stargate program (Britain, Russia etc) already knew and joined. Other countries follow the US and would follow. Religious though, the Pope in Italy will be a problem, later in the story. Daniel and Teal'c… good point, I didn't realize. I'll put them later in the story, I'm too lazy to edit. Teal'c I really want to put against Aion. And Daniel will not really play much in the story but he will be in it, more or less a Major Character. The Daedalus Battle Cruiser comes out in 2005, the next year. The Prometheus has Imperial technology added on to it; I'll put the schematics up. But the Empire won't give everything to the Tau'ri but a few things. By the way the Prometheus was destroyed in 2006 and there are 4 Battle Cruisers. That doesn't include the 9 Space Cruisers and 2 Strike Cruisers given to them. However they will be destroyed eventually (cough Ori cough) and the Daedalus will rear its head very, very soon. When the Ori do come I plan on making them a **_**real **_**threat. The Empire has stronger weapons but against the Ori, it'll be hard. Of course the Pulse Lasers Plasma Weapons the Asgard made but even then it'll still be difficult. The Asgard will be a major factor because even though the Empire is more advanced, the Asgard will become a major power to the Empire. The cloning help, I'm going to say, isn't going to be a permanent solution though. Aion being dark but not evil… I was trying to lie that out because, as I had written in the first Chapter, he become a Sith but is a Imperial Knight, good but not evil. I guess I didn't do too well there. **

'**Prometheus' Battle Cruiser **

**Length:** 195 meters

**Width:** 80 meters

**Height:** 65 meters

**Maximum speed:** 150,000 miles per second

**Engine unit's:** Sublight engines

Maneuvering thrusters

Hyperdrive

**Fuel:** Naquadria

**Hyperdrive system:** Interstellar

**Power plant:** Imperial improved-Naquadria reactor core

**Hull:** Naquadah/Trinium alloy

**Shielding**: Goa'uld reversed engineered Shields

**Armament:** 12 missile batteries

16 Rail Guns

15 Turbolaser cannons

5 point-defense laser cannons

**Complement:** 8 F-302s

**Crew:** 115

**Minimum crew:** 20


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three

That's true. I haven't really gone into how Potter vanished, but I will later. Maybe in a chapter or two, depends.

**Chapter Three**

**153 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, Large Island of Europe, Britain, Force Community **

Aion spent the better part of the day landing his ship into the roof of a city called 'London.' He had destroyed 2 plants that had long since been unable to sustain life and had maintained the Imperial colony for a week before coming back. The Reaper was the next step in TIE Evolution. While as a powerful Sith warrior he was also a technician. He had designed the TIE Hunter, the main fighter in the galaxy. However by the time he came to this galaxy years before he had already begun producing the much agile TIE Seeker and, at the same time, the TIE Reaper Prototype.

Unlike the Hunter and Seeker class fighters, the Reaper Starfighter was fast and deadly. It sported only 1 Pulse Laser cannon but 10 Rotating laser cannons on its sickle shaped wings. It also had a Hyperdrive much like the B-wing's. But because of its power outage only two existed – his and his father's.

However he planned to use the plans for the coming Naquadah Generators to help mass produce these fighters. Once they were, nothing in the galaxies would be able to stop them. Possibly he would be able to equip energy shields to them. The True Empire would be unstoppable.

Using his sense of Force, Aion headed toward the nearest concentration of the Dark Side. He called upon the Cover Force Power he had discovered at his childhood and walked amongst the people, invisible to all eyes. After approximately an hour, they found themselves walking along a high-way towards central London. While they were walking, Aion felt himself trying to dispel his unease.

His unease was uncommon and unneeded but not even when he fought on Korriban had he felt such a presence of Dark Side. It was as great as his own, if not greater. Perhaps this Force-Detached being was more powerful than he thought.

Perhaps it was another Sith Lord? He shook his head at the thought. He knew it wasn't a Sith Lord, but then again perhaps it was. He paused in a corner and felt the Dark Side. No, no it couldn't be a Sith Lord, he had a diminutive piece of Force still connected with him, small but he could connect with it. It was very weak and had no real strength save some power over small pieces of the Force.

After a few hours he reached the center of London and saw an old building leaning into a building, overlapping it almost. The battered sign over the door read 'Leaky Cauldron.' He felt the Dark Side coming from the establishment and relaxed as he felt weak power coming from it, weak but in large numbers, possibly hundreds if not thousands.

Aion opened the door and stepped in, canceling his Cover Force Power and looked around. There was a number of people sitting around tables, eating and drinking in dusty tables. Sensing no immediate threat he closed the door and looked around, his red eyes taking everything in.

"I don't feel Darkness from these people, yet why is it so heavy?" He wondered, his voice soft. He looked around and walked in, ignoring the stares from everyone as he walked in. "You, man," he asked, "I am new here and am not familiar with the lay of the land. Are we near any interesting sites around here?"

Suddenly Aion saw something. A woman pulled out a stick from her long green robes and pointed it at a large chest. She muttered some words and it shrunk down to a fraction of its size. His eyes glowed brightly in shock as a jet of Dark Side power shot out and hit it. He withheld a shudder at the inhuman way these people used the Force. They, instead of wielding it naturally, forced it through these sticks as if that were the only way!

"Eh, you must be new," the bartender said, "Well, come along. The best place to start is Diagon Alley. Come on, it's right here. You have wands. No, of course you don't. Don't worry Ill open the door for you, yes I will." Aion followed the hunched-back man behind the building toward a brick wall, his watching as he brandished a long stick.

Tom tapped specific bricks and stepped back, smiling. He turned and grinned as he watched the bricks unfold and open a door way. For the first time, he was shocked. Tom chuckled, mistaking their reaction for awe at what was obviously his first look at Diagon and chuckled softly. The sight that struck most were the children and visiting wizards and witches with awe caused quite a different reaction with Aion, though.

The dark side hung over Diagon Alley like a thick fog. The shops and stands were practically radiating with it. Despite its pervasiveness, the people seemed to be largely oblivious to it. Their auras were slightly darker than one would expect to see, but nothing like what Aion expected. Sharing a look of bewilderment, he walked through the archway to explore Diagon Alley.

**Headmaster's Officer, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

Albus had just returned to his office from lunch with the school in the Great Hall. He was still thinking about the implications of Harry Potter's return. Sirus and Remus may be a stumbling block in controlling the young man. With enough time, he was sure they could be persuaded that his plans for Harry would be best for the wizarding world.

He peered at a small silver trinket and smiled successfully as the machine declared Harry to be in Diagon Alley. Excellent, he was already meeting his people and his culture. This the perfect chance for him to begin his plan for increasing his popularity and figure. He closed his eyes and touched stone, personal transmitters that he had found in Hogwarts halls, and contacted Sirus and Remus. '_Harry is in Diagon Alley, go to him!_'

Smiling, Albus pictured the front page of the Daily Prophet proclaiming the return of the Boy-Who-Lived. People would flock to join his order once it was know that he had taken Harry under his wing. He would be able to guide Harry to his destiny and be there to pick up the pieces afterwards. Albus was shaken from his reverie by a frantic voice calling from his fireplace.

He looked over to Dawlish, An Auror Captain, calling him. Dumbledore remembered Dawlish from when he was a student. He was a headstrong boy but very powerful and had Exceeded Expectations on his Defense against the Dark Art's, Charms, and Transfiguration. Eyes twinkling, Albus asked curiously "Ah Dawlish, what can I do for you today? How is your wife and children, good I hope?"

Scowling for a second "Albus, I don't have times for your games. Death Eaters have started an attack at Diagon Alley. You need to contact the Order."

Albus paled at hearing of the attack. If Harry was in Diagon Alley, he could be in danger or worse, he could be part of the attacking Death Eaters. Dismissing that final thought, he grabbed the phoenix pendent around his robe's collar, closed his eyes concentrating on the message to send and signaled his Order that an attack was under and where it was.

When he opened his eyes once more, Dawlish head was gone from the fireplace, no doubt he had gone to Diagon Alley to help repel the Death Eater attack. Albus could do nothing but hope that Sirus and Remus had found Harry and would be able to keep him from harm for the time being.

If Albus himself weren't so critical to the light he would have gone to assist in the battle, but he shuddered to think what would happen if he were to be injured or even worse killed. He was far too important to the light to be lost. Without him the Light would lose this war.

**Diagon Alley, London UK**

Sirus and Remus had been wandering around Diagon Alley for close to three hours, ever since they received Albus message. Sirus was thrilled that his God-Son was alive and well, but he was nervous at the same time. Would he be interested in getting to know his parents? What kind of man would he be? Did he even know who he was? All these questions were buzzing around in his brain as they made their way up and down the alley.

Remus was also feeling apprehensive. He was feeling sad and nervous. His friend's son was here, back where he belonged. He would never be able to watch him take his first step or say his first word when it happened. Someone else had taken that from James and Lily, and then from Sirus and him. Like Sirus, he was getting anxious though, what if they couldn't find him.

For some reason, the locator spell they were using was unable to give them a specific location. It only confirmed that he was somewhere in the vicinity of Diagon Alley. Then it happened. Sirus and Remus saw someone enter Diagon Alley, a odd looking man which was saying something with all of the wizards and witches in the alley.

The man was tall and dressed in some sort of metal armor piece which, with the enhanced sight Remus had, was thin but covered with a strange rune. He wore a black robe underneath it and a black cape as well. He had a black tunic on as well with black pants underneath and boots. Hanging from his waist was a cylinder. But on his face was a silver mask with glowing red eyes and a black cowl over his face, covering his mouth and a black hood.

However, Remus smelled his scent, the familiar scent he remembered when he saw Harry in James arms. "It's him Sirus," Remus hissed, pointing toward the man, "that's Harry!"

Sirus whooped and started to run towards his godson when they heard multiple _C-R-A-C-K-S's all_ around them. Sirus gasped as 30 or so wizards in dark robes with skull-like masks apparited all around them. However unlike muggle terrorists, they waited for a minute or so before spells began flying. People screamed and ran away from the robed figures as green and red spells flew into the air. "Go get Harry!" Sirus shouted as he pulled out his wand,"Reducto! Remus, get Harry and get him out of here!"

Remus groped forward, 4 Auror's appeared and fired, exchanging spells with the Death Eaters for a few seconds before being quickly cut down. Remus dodged a spell and was a few feet before he heard a scream. Remus eyes widened in shock as he saw a silver blade ignited in Harry's hands. He swung the weapon and cut a Death Eater in half.

Aion laughed as he cut the robed figure in half, bringing his lightsaber up as he blocked a red Dark Side jet. He severed an over aggressive arm and lopped of the man's head. "Far too easy," he said as he moved forward, blocking jet after jet of Dark Side power. His strength increased with each stroke he made, cleaving bodies, and severing body pieces.

Raising his hand, he faced his palm forward and grinned beneath his mask as his eyes flowed with light. Lighting crackled from his palm, reaching forward as the white blue tendrils burned the posers. He relished their screams of pain as their bodies burned, burned to ash.

Watching his dance, he cut apart the fools as he blocked jet after jet, fist after fist with ease. Fool after fool died, and with a single gesture the man's spine snapped. The Sith lord continued his attack, Aion spun activating the shorter blade of his dual bladed lightsaber, driving it into throat, and with the longer blade decapitated another Death Eater.

Finally, one of the fools was left. Everyone else had long since ran, his comrades dead. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, firing a green jet at him. Aion tilted his head as he raised his hand and grabbed the jet in his hand and compressed it into a small emerald ball. The fool stared at him in shock and fell to his knees. "Tha - That's impossible, you should be DEAD!"

Aion stared at the green ball in his hand and back at the figure. "I am to be dead, really?" He said raising his voice, "Then I must not agree. You are right though – one of us will die and it is to be you."

With that he pushed the ball back and it impacted on his head, vaporizing as he gasped and fell, dead. "So weak," he sneered, "Perhaps this race is not as strong as I thought. Not the Force sensitive's anyway. The others are though, they have great potential."

Turning back, he pulled out his recall controller and pressed a red button. As he walked forward Sirus and Remus rushed forward only to see a strange thing all metal and with a sickle shaped wing and big eyeball thing in the middle appear in the middle of no where. Entering the Reaper, Aion piloted the fighter back into space to his flagship.

"My Lord, is that you?" Herro's voice came into the Reaper, "My Lord, we have an issue."

Aion keyed the Grand Admiral. "My Lord, we are detecting numerous Hyperspace windows near the planet's moon. Sensors indicate 52 Goa'uld Mothership's have appeared as well as one ship, 500 meters shorter than a Star Destroyer, Imperial Class."

Aion frowned. "And how does this bother us? We have 1 Battle Cruiser ready and are in position with the human Prime Ship. We have 4 Imperial Class Star Destroyer II's with us as well as our Executer Super Star Destroyer _War Ground._" We are in no threat."

He heard, rather felt, Herro hesitate. "It is more complicated than that. In seems our allies have been reluctant to tell us of a serious threat in the galaxy. We have just learned that a Goa'uld named Anubis has become the dominant power in the galaxy and possesses advanced technology on par to our own. And they also took over one of our TIE Hunter squadrons. My Lord, these ships are superior to the ones our allies have and are on par to our own."

Suddenly Aion cut off communication as he fired his Pulse Laser cannon at a Death Glider. "Untamed parasites," he snarled as he opened his hands and felt tens of hundreds of Death Gliders approaching the planet. He also felt a number of Al'kesh Bomber-Transports incoming. These craft's were fast, as fast as a TIE Hunter, but not as fast as a Seeker or his Reaper.

"Release all Hunters and Seekers," Aion ordered to Hero, "target the largest ship, and contact the 56th battle group and 64th battle group. Bring them here and destroy those crafts! Are our allies ready?"

"The USAF Battle Cruiser _Titan _is engaging a Mothership. Our old Turbolasers are doing little damage to their shields, but they are whittling away at them. The _War Ground _has engaged three of their Mothership's. The shields are holding but the enemies shields have held after one blast from our weapons. The ISD _Voyager _has taken increasing damage to its outer hull and our escorts are engaged as well. TIE Hunters casualties are mounting but our Seekers are picking them off. However we do not believe we can last for much longer."

Aion growled. He did not want to hear that – they were the Empire, the finest army in the galaxy! "Where is the _Prometheus?_" He stared through the cockpit and saw a Mothership firing its laser beams at the sea. He felt the screams of shock as many hundred ships, sea-based, were vaporized. "Where is the _Prometheus, _where are they and the Stargate Team's?"

Suddenly Aion felt a nagging feeling on the edge of mind and swerved back, feeling two laser beams narrowly missing his craft. He flew down to the planet's South Pole, twelve Death Gliders on his tail. "Parasites, fool's," Aion snarled. He pressed the 'RELEASE' Button and 12 Homing Proton Torpedoes shot out from the two launchers underneath the fighter. Twelve Death Gliders flew down with a trail of smoke. But 2 Al'kesh then followed with another wing of Gliders.

Aion narrowed his eyes and increased the speed of the craft, draining power from the Pulse Laser. He dodged the lasers, drifting from one side to another, avoiding what could be a kill. Then three Gliders went up in fire, and then an Al'kesh. "My Lord, this is Wing Commander Dawn of the Star Destroyer Voyager, we are coming to aid you."

"Why are you not defending your craft?" Aion questioned, slowing down to allow the slightly slower Seekers to catch up. "Has the _Voyager _been lost_?"_"

There was a crackle of static. "No my Lord, it has not been lost. But two ships have arrived to reinforce our position. However the Hyperdrive has been disabled and our ships are doing very little to harm the Main Mothership of this fleet. Their shields are very strong. Our Pulse Lasers drain their shields but its escorts move in front of it to defend it."

"Sacrifice," Aion said, "They are sacrificing themselves to defend their God. I am not surprised though. How many of their crafts have been lost?"

"At last count My Lord, 21."

Aion nodded and, leading the arrow head shaped craft, veered over the continents in a low altitude as American F-15's and IAI Nesher Jet Aircraft, Israel Design that were in service of the county of Argentina, (he had memorized the variety of crafts that the world had which was man,) as they destroyed the Gliders and Al'kesh with ease. Aion then confused their minds, sending them away from his wing with a gentle mind push.

There. A single Al'kesh hovered over the frozen wasteland of a continent, a blue-white beam boiling away at the sheets of ice. From one side came an army of Gliders and Al'kesh, 60 or so crafts. On the other side of the hovering craft… Aion let out a rare smile. A number of aircraft similar to the American Navy Aircraft, the Tau'ri new F-302 Space Superiority Fighter, flew forward, 23 to be exact, with the _Prometheus _behind them. "_Prometheus _I am Lord Aion, what is happening?"

The General Hammond voice came though the Reaper. "Aion, is that you? We have a situation here…"

"I know," Aion replied, "My ships are engaging the Goa'uld Mothership fleet. But you neglected to mention this and they were caught off guard. They are meeting much stronger forces though, stronger Force Shields as well as cannons – how is this so?"

Hammond didn't answer though. "Aion, SG-1 is onboard that Al'kesh. We need to cover them. Can you help us?" Aion growled and, in response, blasted a number of Death Gliders out of the air with his cannons. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll do up and assist your ships. Do you how the _Titan _is doing?"

Aion checked the information from the minds of the Wing Commander. "The ship shields are holding but barely. Its weapons are doing little damage to the Goa'uld Mothership's but it has destroyed 3 already. Is the ship as well as your own? I did not receive a report."

He heard Hammond chuckle. "The ship is a charm Aion. We just installed some of the components that you didn't know about and your 'Turbolasers' are stronger than anything we had before. We really must thank you for giving us the ship. Now, can you take it over from here?"

"Of course the General Hammond," Aion said. The _Prometheus _rocketed it engines as it passed over the Al'kesh and up into space, its detachment of F-302's loosing itself from its engagement and followed it. "Wing Commander, cover the Al'kesh and wipe out the attackers. Burn them with prejudice."

A green light flashing in the cockpit, 34 of the 72 TIE Seekers flew toward the reorganizing ships and fired their weapons. "SG-1, what are you doing?"

There was a pause and, for some strange reason, he felt a slight elevation in his heart when he heard the Captain Carter's voice. "Lord Aion? Thank God. Jack just downloaded a Ancient Repository and we have reason to believe that the Lost City," Aion briefly wondered what Lost City, "is underneath the ice and we are drilling down to it. Can you keep us covered?"

"As is said to your leader," Aion said as he led the rest of his wing mates to the ensuing battle, "of course, this will be exciting."

For what seemed like just a few seconds, in fact 3 minutes, a multitude of Death Gliders and Al'kesh waged war against the TIE Seekers. The new engines the Death Gliders had proved to be a match for the Seekers in such close counters. Five of his Seekers had fallen in battle.

"My Lord, energy readings from below the ice, it surpasses all of the Super Star Destroyer energy cores combined!" Dawn shouted into the comm. Network, "the readings report hundreds, no _thousands _of independent power sources are coming out of the ice!"

"Maneuver out of the way!"

Aion and the Seekers flew out of the battle as thousands of golden balls flew out of a crack in the ice and impacted on the surviving Gliders, ripping them apart as many more raced up into space.

"Increase shield power," Herro snapped from the bridge of the temporary Flagship, "Drain power from all non essential systems. Divert energy to forward shields and continue to attack that ship."

Herro gripped the walls of the ship's bridge as another volley of lasers hit the gold shields of the Super Star Destroyer. A squadron of Hunters was caught in the blasts along with a number of Al'kesh. Herro added those lost to his tally. The battle was the worst. A total of 67 Hunters had been lost and 32 Seekers along with it, not to count the numerous damage to the superstructure of the Star Destroyers.

There were simply too many ships, even with the additional reinforcements Aion had ordered. That craft had a weapon that had overloaded and took out the shields of a Peallon Star Destroyer, and a Victory Star Destroyer had had passed over it. The ship was deadly, a Death Star that, if power readings were accurate, had the power to destroy planets.

"My Lord, the Tau'ri _Prometheus _has arrived. They are joining the battle and have taken a volley of hits from us. The ISD _Ravager _was just destroyed, two Goa'uld Mothership's just rammed into it. It still had half of its TIE complement within it's hanger bay."

Herro cursed. The battle was taking a turn for the worse now. That was the first Star Destroyer that had ever been lost in this galaxy. They had fought Goa'uld ships before, after the first encounter. In 12 engagements they had lost no more than 10 TIE Fighters and no Star Destroyer. But this was different, much different than what they were used to.

He had not told The Lord that this enemy had also captured a Victory Star Destroyer during a patrol. While the crew managed to destroy all of its weapon systems and its EG-Hyperdrive, they didn't manage to destroy the shield generator and power core. These ships were using Imperial technology, all of them.

However the rest of the Dark Core Fleet was currently expanding the domain of the Empire here. They had already killed off two System Lord's known as Morrigan and Svarog. Herro didn't want the rest of the parasites to gain access to the Imperial technology this False God had, but he doubted that he would share his power with those he viewed below him – much like the past Old Empire.

The Tau'ri Battle Cruiser joined its sister ship as they rained missiles and Turbolaser fire upon the Goa'uld Mothership's. "General Hammond, good to see you again," Herro commented as he opened a channel with the Cruiser, "Where is Lord Aion?"

"He's protecting SG-1," Hammond replied, "Is that one of your ships over there, dead?"

Herro grimaced. "It suffered immense damage by the Super Laser the Main Mothership possesses. Our shields were bypassed completely and it was destroyed along with a smaller Victory Star Destroyer. These ships are powerful, very powerful I admit."

"We know. I don't think we can handle for much longer. It's been nice knowing you while we knew each other."

Hero frowned at the comment. "General Hammond, what do you mean? General, do you read me?" Nothing – he had cut the line on the other side. Then he saw what Hammond met.

The _Prometheus _accelerated forward, shields taking a pounding as it charged to the Main Mothership. Herro removed his cap and held it to his chest as he watched the craft near closer and closer. He closed his eyes and whispered a passage from the Texts of Architect Lore. "Guide us on the path, so that we may triumph over the enemy of our salvation and be with you in the end of ends on the Plains of Enlightenment."

"Sir," a crew officer said alarmed, "incoming projectiles from the planet's surface, thousands of them!"

Herro immediately opened his eyes and, to his amazement, saw thousands of gold colored projectiles, brimming with kinetic energy, roaring out of the planet like a gush of Ionium Liquid. The projectiles dodged the packed craft and impacted on the shields of the various Goa'uld Mothership's. The _Prometheus _veered off course as hundreds of the kinetic missiles impacted on the shields of the Main Mothership and overloaded them within seconds.

Herro watched as plumes of fire erupted on the massive craft, fires expanding as it were enveloped in a ball of flame. "Move all ships away," Herro ordered, "continue to fire, wipe out any surviving vessels."

Pulse Lasers and missiles and lasers flared as what remained of Anubis Fleet, less than 13, ships, were battered. Disorientated, the Mothership's put up a futile fight, but was soon gone. "Total casualties?"

"The Peallon Star Destroyer _Ultimate _and Victory Star Destroyer _Justice _were lost in the battle. Four Star Destroyers Imperial classes variant II lost shields and sustained light damage to their superstructure. One hundred and two Star fighters have been lost."

It couldn't have been worse, Herro knew, but it felt like a defeat. The Lord Aion would not be pleased. Still, they won the battle. Perhaps Aion would be happy, he would have to be. "Sir, two Mothership's have entered system," the officer said all of a sudden, "they're firing on the planet!"

"Intercept those lasers!" Herro ordered, even knowing it was futile as golden laser bolts rained down on the surface of the planet. The Battle Cruiser of the Tau'ri fired its weapons at the alien ships, vaporizing as the thick energy shields of the vessel blocked the kinetic weapons. However, a handful of Pulse Lasers were enough to end the barrage.

Still the outcome was much worse. "This is the _War Ground_ to the Hammond; do you know what were lost?" He waited for a reply. He got one, and he felt his heart, even though the planet was not imperial, nearly shatter.

"This is the _Prometheus_, the cities of Seattle, New York, Buffalo, Chicago, New Orleans and many miles of ground were destroyed. Estimates deaths are in the millions."

Herro slammed his fist on the wall of the craft. "Sir, we are receiving a message from the President of the Democratic nation of the United States," the right portside communication officer said, "They are requesting a meeting with the Lord."

Herro tilted his head. "Does he explain why?"

The man gulped as he read the message. "He say's he needs him for the revealing of the Stargate Program. He wants us to come down to the planet and reveal ourselves to the masses. The world saw everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**154 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, **

**Interior of Pentagon **

Aion was amazed how fast news traveled on the planet. Or rather, he was amused with the public reaction. Riots and chaos spread in every nation when the news of the existence of alien life and the attack on Earth. There were cries for action, a need for vengeance to repay the blood that had been split. And it all played into his hands for the future. He had not anticipated it, the revealing of life so soon. But this had been a good time for any.

The people were calling out for things that only he could grant them in their fury: stability, safety, and most importantly, vengeance. After the first weeks of meetings, Aion was presented to the world on the lawn of the White House. The sight of someone who was clearly human that had helped defend the planet (Hayes had leaked that out,) did much too calm things down.

By mutual agreement, Aion revealed things he had not revealed before – that he had been born on Earth and raised in another galaxy. The common man became fascinated with his story, wanting to learn more of his departure and the life he grew up in, and he toyed with their feeble minds. As he desired to keep most of his life secret, he gave an edited version.

His appearance, though, had frightened many. Some claimed that he wasn't human because of his clothing, that he was another alien 'freak. He forced himself to remove his helmet to the public, for the first time in years. He wasn't an extremely handsome person, but he wasn't ugly. His face had a slightly dangerous angular look to it and his eyes were a sick yellow from his immersion of the Dark Side.

Aion was amused, simply because that the people, especially those from the small island of Britain (he had undergone a DNA test to see his background race) called him 'Lost Son.' Surprisingly the people weren't as shocked as he had thought they would be – screaming and their thermonuclear weapons detonating all over in fear and shock. Apparently there had been an era of alien fascination that had occurred years ago.

Still, he was not universally loved or accepted. There were a surprising number of conspiracy theories that had sprung up around him. Some were even plausible though his favorite was that the fight had been staged and filmed in a secret movie studio. What he couldn't figure out though was how the supporters of this particular theory could explain the damage that came from the battle.

Yet, despite everything negotiations moved forward. It had taken months, but the World and Aion eventually came to an accord that was acceptable to both parties. In general, it greatly resembled the proposal Aion put forward on the first meeting after he arrived but now the specifics had been worked out. It spelled out the technology that would be provided, how it could and could not be used, the nature of Aion's protection and many other things.

Like the President predicted, not every nation followed the US' example. Most of the Europe along with Japan and Russia quickly followed suit as did Brazil. Most of the more industrialized nations also joined, mostly for the profit and to follow were the Untied States did.

The less developed nations, and most of the world including the religious types, were far more distrusting of so generous an offer. They had been exploited by the western nations for so long, and he felt a tiny piece of sympathy for them because of it because of what occurred to his father a decade ago, that now they were reluctant to give over even a little of their free independence. But that was not the main issue at the moment. The main issue at the moment was the endless squabbling between the two American military forces, the Air Force and Navy.

"Since the inception of any form of navy in this country, command has always devolved to the Naval forces staff, the classifications of these ships under the Battlecruiser type means that you have already categorized them as naval vessels," Admiral Michael G. Mullen sneered. "The Air Force is not and never has had the authority or experience to capably operate a fleet of warships. Any naval vessel no matter its position on or off world should be the domain of the Navy and not the Air Force."

"Like hell it is," the General of the Air Force Paul V. Hester rebutted, "the Air Force has been building and commanding these ships for the last four years. If anything the fact that most of our people are trained in aeronautics is a boon when it comes to combat in this setting. There is a hell of a difference between the use of ships in a two dimensional setting and those of spacecraft in three dimensions. Even the submarine crews would be lucky to understand half of the systems and training that the crews of these ships have to go through,"

Calming down, the General straightened his jacket and composed himself. "The crews of those ships and the three crews already trained for the next batch of Daedalus class ships are the best in the country. The crews of our allied countries give us a pool for the foreseeable future. Even then we've got instructors and volunteers waiting for training. Our people are better suited to this than yours. Soon we'll have more ships, and the Air Force will have command of these vessels, not some damn navy man."

"So the Air Force gets to completely run the defenses of the planet through their nice little fleet and, what happens when you find you don't have the personnel Hester? There's only a finite number you can use on your ships and what then? Face facts General, when it comes to it you don't have the resources to keep these ships active full time with full crews."

Aion crossed his arms over his chest as the two bickered. This wasn't what he had expected, not at all. In the Imperial Navy, the Admirals had full control over the fleets and fighters. There was no segregated Air Force at all, not even during the days of the Republic. Thus he was unprepared for the 2 week bickering between the two groups.

"I'm not saying we can but right now we have more people than we have ships and will do for the foreseeable future. The Air Force put a hell of a lot on the line to get these things in the air and operational. We're not simply willing to hand over equipment we fought and died to produce, not to mention the training and funds put together to create that force," Hester remarked. "Aerospace command is and always has been a domain of the Air Force and will continue to do so until we are ordered to relinquish command."

"How many people have you lost to the enemies through the gate General, a few hundred maybe a thousand? We've been sending marines, Seals and navy personnel through the gate with your teams and losing them just as much as you have. Your losses have been nothing compared to our loss of almost ten thousand sailors in the Nimitz group. You remember that Hester, when we lost an entire Carrier battle group because your people couldn't hold up their end of the bargain?" the Admiral snarled angrily.

"We had only two ships to fight with at that time and you know damn well we stood no chance. If it hadn't been for the Air Force personnel we would all be dead or enslaved."

Aion used the Force to silence the two for a brief moment. "I must add that the Goa'uld Anubis had advanced technology based on my own. Your ships were lucky to damage a half dozen of their vessels. We had a few ships in orbit that day and I lost two of my vessels. The Goa'uld fired a final volley before we could prevent them and none of our ships would have been able to stop them. Do not compare your losses to the loss of countless civilians."

The American Air Force leader grinned as Mullen's face turned a startling color of red, or was it purple?

"If it wasn't for the Air Force General we wouldn't be in the shit we are in with whatever alien races we've been at war with as we wouldn't know anything about them," the Admiral snarled as he regained his composure. "You've been using those damn ships and your fighter wings as if you were fighting simple large scale air battles. You know nothing about the realities of how to fight a real war using heavy ships and secondary craft. You are damn lucky you haven't lost every ship you have with the way you people work. And you," he rounded to Aion, "You should have not given the Air Force anymore of those damn ships! Ships are the Navy specialty, not some Air Man."

"We have the best we have flying those ships Mullen, they are trained to the highest standard and are putting their lives on the line every time they take off. They have more than earned their places aboard those ships, I will not ask them to stand down just to let the Navy take over, you have no training and no experience in anything to do with starship operations or taking on the enemies we fight on an almost daily basis."

"And you have little to no clue on the proper technical, strategic or tactical uses of warships in fleet actions against other ships. You've called those monstrosities you build Battle cruisers even using the wrong terminology and prefix for the entire class for Christ's sake. A bunch of missiles and a few light guns-"

"And laser weapons and shields," Hester added, "you can't forget about those little things. This is the best we can do Admiral – the BC-303 is designed to be an all round ship covering every point of combat." But the Admiral, much to Aion's displeasure did not seem to hear him. "Does that matter? Those things do not make a warship, especially not against the ships that you people have been fighting the last few years."

"We had a very small amount of time and limited resources, Michael. You know damn well we built what we had to just to make sure we could do whatever it was that was requested of us. Unlike you, we don't exactly have the luxury of vast numbers of ships and materials to dictate how and when a naval battle will go ahead, we just don't. We have a ship that can and have fought off numerous attacks on this planet and are more than capable of doing anything else that we have to do. With the ships Aion gave us, we can defend the planet more effectively now, and defend our allies as well."

"With the consequences of being able to do nothing well, those ships barely classify as a cruiser class let alone a capital ship. I would say they're Destroyers with air craft on them, not a Battle Cruiser which, I might add, under the Washington Naval Treaty is too heavy to be allowed. Jesus, you don't know anything, understand? Leave the real naval warfare to those who know how to do it, Paul."

"Like hell I will," he shouted back, "those ships belong to the Air Force and I'm damned if I hand them over to anyone without full presidential and joint chiefs authority, you want ships then build your own we've put too much effort and resources into this fleet to just give them to you because you think we've stepped on your toes. Get over it."

Across the table, General of the Army Benjamin S. Griffin was stifling a laugh at the antics of his two fellow officers. Aion feel it, and he could feel the rising but held back anger in him. The argument had come round in a circle three times before he gave up counting. The closed door meeting meant that none of what was being said was on any official record, no other officers were around and the President had stayed well away from the 'conversation', something Griffen, and Aion, wished he had done to prevent listening to this..

"Well I think you're both idiots," he said finally jumping into the conversation at long last before Aion pulled out his lightsaber. "Neither of your service branches have the experience or the knowledge to really know how to use any of the ships we have in use, no one has. Not one armed force in the world knows how to use space-going warships to their uppermost capability."

"What do you suggest then, take our cues from Star Wars?" asked a very cynical Admiral Muller. "Watch it and use what the Jedi and the Clones did, fly straight and die during the Clone Wars? Please, don't act so stupid."

Aion's eyes glowed a bit. 'Star Wars?' What was 'Star Wars' and how did this man know about the Clone Wars, the most destructive war ever in galactic history, more than the Sith-Imperial War, and surpassed only by the extra-galactic invaders. How did he know and what else did he know?

"Not quite Admiral, You need to go back to the beginning look at the two sides of the argument. You use fighters and warships and work in two dimensions, the Air Force works in three dimensions but with much smaller craft and we use the same two and three dimensions for our craft but have no expertise in aeronautics at all. How can either of you think you can run a force that neither of you have any clue about?"

"We've been training and theorizing about this kind of warfare for years Griffin. The crews of the fleet have rewritten the books again and again since we began fighting up there. My crews are more than capable of both their job and learning how to fight up there…"

"So can any of our people, Muller. The fact is yes you do have the most experience in space combat and your people are readily able to learn what needs to be done. But you're an aerospace service not a naval service; what's more sooner or later you will run out of personnel that can be deployed in non-fighter or ground crew roles. Muller' people are experienced in the most advanced shipboard functions of a warship but have no real idea of space combat, sooner or later the two of you will end up being forced to co-operate by the senate or by circumstances so why not head it off right now?"

"Alright Griffin I'll bite," Muller said sitting down. "What's your plan?"

"Don't have one, but the fact is the pissing match that you two have going will screw our chances of fighting back against these Goa'uld. The other countries that are involved in the build up have already sorted it out. Why the hell are you two still arguing about it? It not only makes the two of you look like idiots but it makes all our services look bad. So figure out what you're going to do and fast, otherwise I'll force the issue for you."

"The army doesn't have the experience or training to take command of those ships; they can't fly a plane or use a ship. To train our people would take longer than simply training Air Force or Navy personnel." The Admiral was unsettled by the General's smirk, "There is no reason at all that the Air Force would simply hand over the ships to…." He paused.

"Glad you agree so train up both forces as you need to. Neither of you have the necessary expertise so merge your units into something that will increase our chances of surviving this war to the end. Otherwise you might as well separate all our forces into three and fight individually taking more loses then we give. The aliens have near entire galactic resource base and possibly close to a thousand warships if not more that they can use against us. If we can't even fight as one service of the United States how the hell can we expect the other countries on this planet to follow us? We might as well give command to the French or the Germans for all the good we'll be."

Both men sat down in their chairs, the air blown out of their sails by the deceptively calm tones of the Army General. The Air Force/Navy rivalry had existed for a very long time, one constantly trying to outdo the other then being leapfrogged by the other. For much of the time the Navy had been in control however in the recent years the Air Force had been increasingly the daring for the defense subcommittees.

However both had underestimated the army in this. While they could both take and hold the local space it would be Erickson and his compatriots in the ground forces. They would have more power than most thought when it came to the invasion of the Colonial sphere of influence. With no Gate in the colonies, the army would have to be carried by the fleet in specialist ships, ships that the army would have to sign off on both carrying capacity and those crews that would fly those ships.

"Alright, you've got our attention, how do we do this?"

**Onboard Luminary Dreadnaught **_**Devastator **_

"So how was the meeting my Lord?" Herro questioned, "You were gone for some time, longer than I expected." He smiled; his master had been gone for almost 2 hours. The last meeting had only taken 30 minutes and that was with the press and the endless questions. If Hayes hadn't sent in the equivalent of the Imperial Scarlet Guards (he called them 'Honor Guards') he would have sent a platoon of Imperial Stormtroopers.

"The United States does not have their Air Force and Navy combined," he said with a hint of disdain, "The two military branches were, at one point, united but they were split to allow greater tactical creativity. However it has spawned a grudge between the Air Force and Navy. Because it is 'ships' in orbit the Navy is declaring that the Air Force has no power over vessels because it is their area of expertise while the Air Force has argued that because they have been operating it for the most time, they deserve to have control. "

Herro shook his head at the news. There had never been an Air Force in the Imperial Navy, past and present. The Starfighters came under the command of the Admirals and Moff's, no General of the Air Force. "So what occurred? Did you reach an agreement my Lord?"

"In a way," he said silky, "The Air Force will be in control over the Shipyards and be the main exploration force, much like it had been before the revealing of the SG-1 Program. The Navy will operate any engagements against the Goa'uld under Air Force control until their officials gain the appropriate amount of experience. However they will all have to speak to either you or me for any engagements that the Tau'ri will enter. They are still not happy with the agreement but they will be accustomed to it eventually. The other nations, though, are the issue."

"But they will see it our way," Herro commented as he joined his Lord on the bridge of the _Devastator, _watching as the new Imperial built Battle Cruisers, the _Titan _and _Cronus _joined their sister ships over Earth. "They cannot survive without the help of the more advanced nations."

Aion nodded absentminded, eyes following two Imperial-class Star Destroyers using their tractor beams to carry a Type V orbital Repair Yard that the Luminary Forge, as he named the smaller Star Forge which had arrived in the middle of the talks with the people of Earth, constructed.

The Repair Yard was 21 000 meters long and 15 000 meters wide. It was meant for the massive sizes of a Star Destroyer, not the tiny sizes of a Tau'ri Battle Cruiser and eclipsed everything in this galaxy. However the modified versions were much smaller in size, 1000 meters long, and had space to have 20 Battle Cruisers between its 'fins.'

This was one of the many things he had discussed with the major leaders of the world. The fact that there would be orbital structures, built by aliens too after the initial craze ended, disturbed many. However they came to an agreement, most of it was military. Despite Imperial superiority in virtually every category, the Tau'ri had many things that, with Imperial advancements, could prove to be better. Soon, with the rebuilt Goa'uld Mothership's he planned to give to the Tau'ri to gain more of their approval, he would control them from the shadows.

Four months after the attack on the planet, two more before the next year if he was correct, he had killed Anubis, completely. The Goa'uld had attempted to escape from the planet into the Stargate and he caught him. Anubis was very weak himself with-out his minions to do his work, and it took no effort for Aion to contain his evil in a Dark Matter Generator, reversed of course.

He smirked. He was a still a Sith Lord, no matter how much he failed to act as one to these people. "Indeed," He said, "The next meeting will begin in a few weeks, or a month to be exact. The remaining countries will either join the new 'United Nations Interstellar Command' or die out."

Herro walked up to Aion, "And what about the British and Russians, my lord?" He asked, "They desire Battle Cruisers of there own, especially the British since they want to create a 'Royal Navy.' What are your orders?"

Aion waved his hand to the two Battle Cruisers passing by. "The Repair Yard will be the primary and only source of their ship building capabilities. However, the British will gain Consular-class Space Cruisers to be exact. The Russians will gain the _Orion_ once the craft arrives from the Luminary Forge."

"Sir, when did our additional Space Cruisers arrive?"

"No more than 4 weeks ago Admiral," Aion said, "All nine Space Cruisers and 2 Strike Cruisers arrived. And they brought news – The Galactic Alliance apparently had joined forces with the Sith in an effort to curb father's campaign. Amazing that the Jedi and Sith fighting side by side if they live that long."

Herro laughed, quietly of course.

Four Imperial Star Destroyers hovered over the planet while the Tau'ri Fleet grew in size and proportion. Three Executer Dreadnaughts also formed part of the Defense Fleet, not including his own Devastator. "What of this 'Dark Lord' the Force Users on America spoke of with disdain," Aion said, "What do we know of him?"

"Not much," Herro admitted, "The Force Users hide themselves in secrecy but from what I have gleaned, this Dark Lord goes by the name of Voldemort. Apparently he is considered a Dark Lord only because the communities of Britain and France as well as Russia consider him to be 'powerful.' But the rest of the world does not and they do not want part in the 'war' that has been going on for some time now.

"The British view people without Force capabilities as inferior, a view that the world has long since dropped. They are the only community that does not use fire arms and vehicles. And they are the most corrupt community of them all, which is why the war had gone on for more than 10 years."

Aion frowned in distaste. He had seen this community before, when the God had attacked. He had not been impressed with what he saw; it was primitive to the rest of the Force communities. The Dark Lord would not be a problem, he was severely weak and he had thoughts of sending a Stormtrooper or two to eliminate the pest in his plans. They were strong enough to wipe out this little freak of the Force from the face of the physical dimension.

Two Victory Cruisers entered the system, the _Halo _and _Galactic _with; if these were the Cruisers he ordered here, they would be carrying the vital Durasteel. Surprisingly, Durasteelwas the more purified form of Trinium, and he believed that there could be a more superior from of defense if it was studied on. He also desired to contact the Asgard. For reasons unknown to him, SG-1 had visited the Asgard without him, even when he had voiced his suggestions to see them.

The Tau'ri Battle Cruisers were powerful ships on their own right, strong enough to handle anything the parasites would send at them at a reasonable point. The Space Cruisers and Strike Cruisers were also strong enough and formed the bulk of the new Interstellar Navy. However they had been downgraded from their original design, using mostly technology the Tau'ri already had rather than the complete Imperial designs.

This had angered some of the more militaristic Tau'ri leaders who, after learning of the human-stealing Goa'uld, wanted to reversed-engineer the technology and create more advanced ships. However that wasn't part of the agreement, only limited Imperial technology. For the moment, everything the Tau'ri had would be all that they would be using.

However there were more important things on his mind. That being the Goa'uld Ba'al who had apparently taken control of the Anubis armies and what was left of his fleet. He had also assumed control over the fragmenting Goa'uld Empire and, while he was unaware of the Empire which now controlled over 12 planets devoid of any sentient life, he was unsure what would happen if the Tau'ri went against them. "If the Goa'uld proves to be too much for the Tau'ri, then I would have to intervene and risk losing my secrecy against the Goa'uld."

This comment confused Herro. The Goa'uld was of no threat to the Dark Core Fleet, even if they all allied together against them. Their technology was too ancient and inefficient to handle anything to the Imperial ships, not to mention the slowly growing Tau'ri Fleet. "I do not understand my lord," he said voicing his confusion, "I do not see what we have to fear from these parasites? They are of no threat to your or the Empire."

Aion waved his hand. "Anubis, the Goa'uld had many ships, the support of most of the Goa'uld. He did not send his entire fleet here; he left some behind to guard his new planets. With their Lord fallen the System Lords will eventually assimilate these Mothership's, as well as the technology he adapted to them. The Tau'ri will not stand a chance."

"So how do we handle the issue?"

Aion activated a holo-disk and a projection of the galaxy sprung up from his gloved hand. His eyes glowed briefly and lines appeared on it, a red line that engulfed most of the galaxy, a tiny blue dot near the fringes with a blue line connecting to what he believed to be planets, gray line that covered less than a quarter of the galaxy, and a slightly larger black line that was more of a big dot. "This is the situation of the galaxy at the moment," Aion said. "The red lines indicate the territory the Goa'uld control, the blue lines indicate Tau'ri friendly worlds, the Gray indicates the Asgard and their planets, and the black is our territory."

Herro was used to the Empire being in place of the red line. To see how small the Empire really was in the galaxy was truly, truly Unbelievable to him and, if everyone else saw, unbelievable. "The System Lord Controls vast fleets of their Motherships," Aion said, "A regular Lord will control a hundred vessels, and many of their Jaffa warriors, thousands if not a million. We have yet to understand the politics of the real System Lords other than what the Tau'ri know. If we are to acquire our technology once more we must penetrate their ranks."

"Penetrate their… ranks?"

Aion nodded. "But how will one of us accomplish this?" Herro said cautiously, "I doubt that anyone of us would want a snake creature crawling into our bodies and using us as hosts." He shuddered at the very thought of it, his mind trying to imagine the feeling.

"None of you will go," Aion said quietly, his eyes dimming a bit. "I, I will go as a Goa'uld."

Herro was shocked. "But my lord you cannot!" He protested, "You don't have any followers, any ships. I doubt you can act a System Lord with our advanced ships and technology. They would mob you the second you appeared." He paused and then shook his head. "The Forge and Cloning Labs…"

"Correct," Aion snapped, "I will cover my body with my armor. My eyes, as they are called commonly," he added dryly, "can be done to seem as if a Goa'uld parasite is inside of me. Furthermore the Luminary Forge had construct Mothership's. We now know enough on how they work and what their design is. But to gain an army, what is the status of the clones being bred?"

Herro, pulling out a data pad from his right pants pocket, tapped the screen and opened a file. He peered at it for a moment and answered, "Due to the advancements in cloning technology as well as the separation of the Force, we can breed 960000 clones in two years, as we have done now. The third batch of clones will not be done until the end of the year and that will number to only 20000 clones, not enough if you want to a System Lord."

Aion looked into the distance for a moment. "We need only so many legions to secure our place here. How many legions do we have now?"

"At least 117," he answered at once, "a little more because of the Commandos and the Special Warfare units. Why, do you ask my lord?"

Aion waved his hand and miniature images of the Goa'uld System Lords flashed on, the remaining ones. "We need only 100 legions to form two armies. The Luminary Forge can provide us with the fleet that can secure my power amongst the Goa'uld, but we need people to colonize. We need ship yards soon because the Luminary Forge is not eternal. It runs on the power source of the sun and once that power source is drained, and in a year it will be, we will have to resort to using ship yards again. Meanwhile we can also produce the armor needed for my 'Jaffa' from the Forge. It will not be a long time, a day to produce the armor and armies, a week or so properly create a Mothership Fleet. After that everything will come into place as it should be."

"An interesting proposal Lord Aion," a voice said suddenly from behind them. Aion just registered the sudden appearance of a creature behind him and raised his hand with the power of the Force at hand cast enough that would have crippled the hull of a Star Destroyer.

To his shock though, the creature, which was about one meter high, with a grayish skin tone, small, skinny limbs, large heads and black eyes, raise his own arm and a golden barrier flashed and then vanished. "Is this how you create guests onboard your vessel?" It inquired.

Frowning, a silver blade ignited in his hands and bathed the area with a soft glow, eyes nearly blinding as he turned them on at full force. However the creature did not show any reaction except tilting its head. "Impressive. Your hold on the Ancient Power is most extraordinary. I believe there are others in your galaxy that can do this as well?"

Before he could ask 'who are you,' the creature continued. "I am positive that Samantha Carter has told you who I am, but I will remind you once. I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five**

**154 ABY (Galactic Standard Calendar), System of Earth, Third Planet from the Sun, **

**Hogwarts School, Scotland, Magical Community**

"Let the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix begin!" Albus Dumbledore said with a flourish, waving his hands as the 12 key members of his Order sat down around the round table. Most of them were tired, and for good reason, he knew with a sad and heavy heart. Voldemort had stepped up his attacks now, after so long of a stalemate he was back on the attack.

The Ministry, or what had been left of it, had instantly fallen. The Auror's had joined him in secret and the most secret of chambers in the Ministry had been razed and burned. The Oblivators had spent nearly 2 days erasing the memories of countless Muggle who had seen the Order combating the Dark Lord's forces. He shook his head in sadness. So ignorant were the Muggle's were of the threat that existed from the Darkest Lord in history.

"The Vampires have realigned with You-know-who," Auror Kingsly said with a slight quiver in his voice, "the Dementor have also flocked back to him and many wizards are going under his arm. He has us outnumbered 3 -1 Albus, we can't keep on fighting him."

Everyone nodded, even Moody who was usually the one who disapproved of things like that. "What we need is a wizard who can fight on par with the Dark Lord," the former Auror grunted, "no offense to you Albus but without you on the field we can't win any battles. But Aion -"

"Harry, his name is Harry," Albus said firmly, "Sooner or later he will come to terms with everything about his heritage. The poor boy has been misguided and once he learns of his people he will come back to us."

The Order members glanced at each other and a few shook their heads at their leader's words. Things and changed, most of them knew that, and Albus seemed to be trying to stop them from a hole in the sand that was filling up with sand. "Albus," Sirus said, "I think you, and us, looked over his culture. Aion is his name now, it's a mark of manhood, you know." The Patriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black said with a tinge of pain in his voice. "We have to understand that the Sith, if I guess correctly, are a completely different society from us."

Albus looked shocked, and hid it before anyone realized it. Sirus never gave up on Harry or Aion if he preferred that childish name. He refused to give up looking even when he was announced dead. To hear him say that hurt Albus because it meant that Sirus, and maybe the Order, was starting to see Harry as their new leader in a sort of way, and that he could not allow.

He had always stood as the leader of the light, during the World Wars, during the Greatest Wizarding War and now this War. Harry was to be a Martyr, someone to kill Voldemort and die. He would then take the glory, make a few tears for Harry, and use his influence to lead the Wizarding world to an era of peace. He would not let a boy who view wizards as something that did take his concern take his place –

Albus paused and felt his heart pause for a moment. Had… had he really thought that? Did he want Harry to die to Voldemort? He like his power, he did not deny that, but did he want an innocent soul to die? The thought scared him because it made him wonder how far he was willing to go to be the figurehead of the world. But then his focus turned on Harry and how to bring him to his destiny.

"I don't agree with the name," Hermione Granger stated. She had only joined a year after graduation (when the war was in full swing) and had been a valuable asset, learning and making plans. She was Hogwart's brightest student of her years and the Order's 'brain.' "But Sirius is right the Sith are different society we can't assume what they know as the norm is what we know as the norm." His smile fell as she said that.

"To him, what I've looked over their laws, their very Darwinian except for the ideas of brotherhood, their laws are certainly harsher than ours, perhaps some even more barbaric, but the Sith are a cultural group spanning planets like wizards are across nations, however they are much closer intertwined than Earth Wizards are. They also have -"

"Bah," Ronald Weasely, one of his less favorite students who had joined the order the same time Granger did, snorted. "They're just wizards with some fancy robes, they ought to act like us," the red headed, minor talented wizard remarked to his school time friend.

"Ronald, that's extremely close minded," Hermione chided. "the Sith view us as a separate society they think were primitive because to them we are extremely divided, politically especially, we have basically no modern technology, most wizards in England stand out obnoxiously in public,"

"If there so powerful, they should just deal with Voldemort," Ron whined.

"Ron they won't do that because they view this as nothing more than an internal political dispute of a foreign power," she responded, "Voldemort has by our own archaic laws entitled to his position in the government, as long as the death eaters continue to act just against other earth wizards, they maybe terrorists but, their not acting against the Sith.

"Its just an ideological movement of a foreign power," she continued, "it is a wrong thing to do seeing as they could easily stop them, but wizards enslaving house elves is morally wrong yet no one," She started again on her ridiculous issues again thought several wizards, "has done anything about it because its culturally accepted," She said "it's the same kind of political problem," Some of the older wizards rolled their eyes. Amongst the few remaining people that fought Voldemort the first time around, she was nuisance.

"How so," Albus said with his best grandfather smile.

"Well, Har-Aion is an extremely powerful wizard or Sith," she said, "he does magic like Merlin did in the stories and is very influential. He holds the Muggle people higher than us in terms of contact, and I believe he had contact with the American wizards as well,"

Ronald frowned and his ears turned red. "What?" He shouted, "Why would be do that? The Muggle's are stupid, we're better and smarter, they can't use magic, and they're pathetic!" He ignored the glares from his mother and father and the look of shock from his muggle-born friend. "He's a wizard, he belongs to use and he has to kill you-know who! I don't care if he is like Merlin; I'm going to force him to fight him if I have to drag him!"

Albus stared sadly at him. The boy was too arrogant; he received that trait when he took control of the Gryffindor House against Draco Malfoy. He was a short-tempered boy and very brash. Sirus smacked the boy on the head and said, "I think we have to look at it like this, Harry's his own man, he's a grown man, never had any contact, didn't go to Hogwarts, didn't even grow up on Earth, its just the truth, he's apart of a different society, sure I wish I knew my godson, but I don't think its our business, he's an adult."

The animagi paused and continued. "Harry doesn't have any ties to the wizarding world and we'd be asking him to fight a battle that he has no reason to fight," the Black family head sighed, "Harry may be James and Lily's son, but he never grew up as a wizard, and he didn't grow up a muggle, he grew a soldier, or maybe a knight would be more appropriate term, he has his own responsibilities, I think its time we stop looking at him and the Sith to solve our mess for us, maybe they might be right, we need to be more proactive. I just visited a friend in Spain and you know what I saw there?"

Everyone shook their heads no. "I saw a society of non magical people coexisting just fine with their magic users, fight side by side. I saw a Dark Lord that was using _muggle projectile _weapons against a group of Auror's, or their equivalent and pierce their shields! The last I read, muggle weapons can't pierce a protego but those weapons did, and they fired a hundred of their ''bullet's' instead of just one like in the books. It's been generations since we British wizards have had a true military force because we have needed them, but that's changed."

Albus frowned. He was the only had that proposed the elimination of the wizard military force. Why would they need a military when the Auror's could do the job and cost much less. He had expected, because of his influence from defeating Grinwald, that the world would do the same. "But we don't need one," he said with a flourish, "Perhaps our training has become a little soft but once we rally more people to the greater good, Voldemort will fall and Harry will join us again and defeat the Darkest Lord!"

"I have to disagree with you, but the lad is right," Kingsly said, "Aion, the Empire they have some good points, if it's as bad as it looks, and probably worse. Yes we don't like it they don't deal with our problem, that's what Voldemort is. I'm all for if need be killing the death eaters. Voldemort rose to power because no one wanted to fight. We have to take back Britain ourselves; we can't rely on Aion or the Muggle's anymore. The Muggle's have advanced in fields quickly, Albus. Did you know that they have ships in space?"

Albus chuckled at the comment. "My dear friend Kingsly," he said as he placed his hands on the table, "How could Muggle's place ships in space. Next I presume you are going to say they landed on the moon!" His eyes stopped twinkling as he saw the black wizard nod. "They have? But why are we not aware, we have contacts in the Ministry and the world!"

"What's more is that they seem to have a Navy as well," Moody said hoarsely, "just saw on a 'HD TV' the Muggle's created. Earth was attacked by an alien race and Aion and the Americans fought them off. Dumbledore, we are too far behind the Muggle's if they have ships in space!"

Albus didn't like the direction the meeting was going. Everything being said was almost an attack on his reputation. He steered the direction away from the topic and to Harry, not Aion, again. "I have been unable to locate Harry for most of the time," he said, "Does anyone know where we may confer to him?"

"The Dark Lord mentioned that one of his spies in United States spotted him in one of the states known as Colorado and Nevada, but the spy wasn't able to identify who it was. He was also seen in the capital known as Washington D.C. with a group of White Armored soldiers."

"So they may have a base in the United States?" Albus didn't like that. Americans were the British; they just rebelled just like spoiled children. "Alastor what are the chances of that?"

"Likely if Aion is powerful enough as they appear and they are from what he of them did in Diagon Alley, I'd say they would most likely have bases in America or in Africa, maybe Australia. Voldemort said he had an army so they would need a large base, and the states have some secure and isolated regions that would make excellent bases of operation for an army."

"Any other region's Alastor that Harry may have some kind of base?"

"Well the Caucasus Mountains or the Australian outback would be isolated enough to conceal a base, but that's only speculation for all we now from the way Aion is, they might be in China or even in the Polar Regions."

'This isn't good.' Albus thought with a grimace. "Who knows anything else about Harry, anything new?"

The hand of a bushy haired girl shot straight up in the air. The twinkle in his eyes returned. "Well, since you already talked about the Americans having ships…" she bit her lip, "The American wizards have revealed themselves to the world, and many in South America have as well. The Germans, French, Polish and various countries are also following their lead. There isn't much shock over it but the Pope, the leader of the Christian religion, is calling for a purge of our people."

Ron huffed. "Serves them right," he muttered loudly, "They know the Muggle's are going to kill them. We're smart; we know what they're going to do." Some nodded in agreement.

Hermione frowned. "However, Har-Aion I mean seems to have his own fleet of ships in orbit. I watched on the television and saw giant triangular ships, bigger than anything we have, fighting alongside the American ships. My best bet that if he's not here he's on a ship over us."

Albus nodded in agreement. Tracking Charms and Spells were not designed to be in space because no one would have thought Muggle's, of all people, would be able to go up in space. That would explain why Harry wouldn't appear to him, because he as not on the planet.

However his presented a whole new problem – how would be track him if he was in space?

**Onboard Devastator-class Luminary Dreadnaught**

Staring with his burning crimson eyes at the black eyed creature, Aion didn't know what to make of it. The creature had exceptional natural mind barriers, easily able to block out his mind intrusion without the Asgard realizing it. "You are the legendary Asgard?" Aion questioned, "you seem… smaller than what I had expected you to be, oh great Norse Gods."

Thor tilted his head. "We have heard much about your kind," he said, "You have remarkable technology and have already allied yourselves with the Tau'ri. Much of what you have seems to be of our own design. How is this possible?"

Aion frowned behind his mask. The Asgard creature was correct – nearly all of the modern technology the Empire possessed came from the Asgard technology. Pulse Lasers, shields, even the engines were Asgard in origin. He opened his mouth to rebuff when he paused. "In a matter of way," he said after a few seconds of forming his words, "we studied your race for a while." That was a full blown lie – they never even knew the Asgard existed until now."

Thor seemed to accept it though, and walked forward. Herro, careful as he always was, pulled out his DC-45 Blaster Pistol and aimed it squarely between the Asgard's fore head. "Don't take another step!" He warned. As a measure, he flicked off the safety.

Aion's eyes flashed warningly. "Put down your weapon Herro!" He snapped, "This is a quest, however surprising." He turned to the Asgard and tilted his head forward a bit. "My apology, he is very protective. However your appearance did shock all of us, how did you get in?"

The Asgard blinked at him, unnerving. "It is called Beaming Teleportation; we have just recently developed in a hundred years ago. We based on Alteran technology and although it is very advanced, the Alteran design is much more efficient. The Beaming Teleportation allows us to transport anything the size of your ship, to any destination we desire, within a limit."

Aion was impressed by the type of technology the Asgard possessed. He believed Ring Transportation was advanced, the Beaming technology they had was even more advanced. He saw Herro, with great reluctance, put his pistol back into its holster and fix his collar. "Interesting," he said, "That type of technology is incredible, we never thought it was possible."

"Indeed," the Asgard said, "However we have only seen the surface of the Alteran technology. Despite our level of technology and the thousands of years we have had to study the archives, we have much to learn. However what you have is technology that is the next step."

Herro sized up the grey creature. Cautiously he asked, "Next step in what, Asgard Thor?"

Thor blinked. "In the war against the Replicators, our greatest enemy and one we have been fighting for a hundred years."

Aion crossed his arms over his chest. Replicators… what a funny and idiotic name for a race what served no purpose to him. Perhaps these Asgard weren't as powerful as the Tau'ri had told him. They certainly didn't seem so now because they couldn't even handle one enemy. Perhaps they only seemed strong because the Goa'uld was scared of them.

But almost as if he had read his mind, the Asgard pulled out a disk and closed his eyes for a second and a hologram of a spider-like creature appeared. "This is a Replicator. They are self-replicating nano organisms. They have no purpose but to spread and replicate. We discovered them in our home galaxy and we instantly took notice of their threat. We have 46 vessels in this galaxy, 164 ships in our galaxy to combat these creatures. However they have infested many of our ships and with each piece of weaponry we develop against them, they adapt and we are forced to find new ways to fight."

Aion didn't feel deceit from the creature, though he barely felt anything from the grey Asgard. "So you want our help?" He said, "Help to fight these replicators in the galaxy of yours? What will we get in return?"

This took Thor by surprise. "You will not help us out of forgiveness? We are slowly dying race of beings. We have no cure for our problem of cloning disintegration; we are the only thing stopping them from invading this galaxy. Please, aid us to stop these creatures."

Aion stared at the Supreme Commander. "Perhaps we will," he said with great reluctance. "I can offer a few legions and some Star Destroyers, perhaps 50 or 100, but other than that I need the majority of my Fleet to defend my colonies from attack. Is that enough to help you?"

Thor nodded appreciatively. "That is more than what is required," he said, "I must return to my craft soon. Can you contact your vessels and have them join my own at the edge of the system? Twelve of my ships will accompany us, but I do not have the necessary numbers to send more. We have thousands of Asgard who can lead a ship, but too few to give."

Aion smirked. This could give him some more leverage. "I have a device, an orbital structure if you want, that is the key to my fleet. It draws material from a small star and uses it to create how many ships I want. I can create a fleet for you in exchange for your… beaming teleportation."

He smiled cruelly as he saw the shock on the Asgard's face. Clearly he had not expected that. "That technology is not yet ready for you," he said, "you have the Goa'uld Ring Transporters, that is well enough for your kind. Please, we need your help and if you can give us the ships we need we can begin to reinforce our treaty against the Goa'uld."

"What, ah, treaty are you talking of, Asgard Thor?"

"The Protected Planets Treaty," he said, "There are a select number of planets that have the potential to become as advanced as the Tau'ri are. We declare them under our protection. Because the Goa'uld fears our weapons they do not attack them with the fear we will retaliate. However it is only a bluff, as O'Neill would say, and we do not have the recourses to enforce it properly."

Aion considered it. The Asgard had a number of planets safe from the Goa'uld like Earth. However without the required numbers to enforce it they could do nothing but act the part. "Herro," he said with dignity, as the man saluted, "contact the Luminary Forge." He looked at Thor. "We require the necessary schematics of your vessels to create them. How many do you want?"

The Asgard closed his eyes for two seconds and replied. "A number of 300 will be sufficient to safe guard our galaxy and enforce our treaty here. Is that within range of acceptability?"

"Indeed," Aion snapped, "Transfer the schematics to these coordinates and you will have your 300 ships in a day. I will contact my ships, meanwhile, and send them to you."

But the Asgard was not yet finished. "I could not help but over hear your plan to insert yourself to the ranks of System Lord. Your plan is sound, but you will need many systems before they will accept you. And you do not act or move like they do and your mask will cause suspicion."

Aion waved his hand. "I will deal with them when the time comes;" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice, "As for the star systems, my territory borders that of the three Systems. In addition I have already slain 2 System Lords and their systems have yet to be claimed. Standard Lord Doctrine dictates that a Lord must have no less than 100 Systems and I will have 176. I have learned of how they act, worthless parasites they are, and they will not bow to anyone save themselves… or a Supreme System Lord."

Thor looked into his burning red eyes. "Ra had three times the amount of systems you own. The System Lords will taunt you if you declare yourself to be the next Supreme System Lord. They will destroy and your armies as soon as you become a threat to them."

He laughed an emotionless cruel laugh. "I have had my, ah, Goa'uld Fleet modified with Class 1 Hyperdrive, capable of going to a range of 60,000 Light-years per hour as well as equipped with our type of shielding. They will also boast 50 Turbolaser cannons, weapons that fire at a fast pace and causing extreme damage. However we do have an issue."

The Asgard looked at him questioningly. "Death Gliders," The Sith Imperial Knight clarified, "We do not have an ample amount of Death Gliders, less than 10 in fact from our silenced skirmishes. We do not have the necessary 'liquid Naquadah' to fuel them, nor the understanding of such… alien propulsion systems. We have deciphered much on how they work and put together, but even our scientists have begun to struggle."

"Ah," Thor said, "we can solve this. We have ample knowledge on how the Goa'uld fighters work. We will offer them to you, the designs and enough liquid Naquadah for a hundred thousand Gliders, in exchange for a few more ships."

Herro opened his mouth to object but Aion beat him to it. "A few more ships? The Goa'uld outnumbers us by much… and if a System Lord takes them over we will have an Empire comparable to our own, if in numbers not technology. But in the honor of friendship," he strained the word, "I will lend 20 more Imperial class Star Destroyers, easily as strong as your own ships if not slightly less. Is this acceptable for you and your mission?"

The Supreme Commander nodded.

"Then let…"

Before he could finish, a beam of white-silver flashed over the grey skinned alien and Aion covered his eyes from the glare. He blinked and frowned as empty space met his burning red eyes where the Asgard creature had been. Herro stepped forward with a flushed face. "My Lord," he said, "One of the officers reported that a paper SG-1 gave us reports that the Asgard commonly appear and leave without any warning."

Aion lifted a piece of metal and crushed, atomitized it. "So it would appear my old friend," he said between gritted teeth, "So it would appear."


	8. Not a real chapter

Sorry to everyone.

I have discontinued this story for a more revised and drastically more different story than this one.


End file.
